


Winning Over Dr. Dean Winchester

by Winchestersister1313



Series: Dr. Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dean, Bottom Cas, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Smut, Top Dean, omega cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Castiel and Kennedy Novak are notorious Alpha killers so the police think.The omegas have finally been caught, they say they will tell the police everything they know on two conditions:1) They stay together.2) They get to talk to the handsome Dr. Dean Winchester they saw on TV.Will Dean get the confession or will something else happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was the case of the century one that Dean Winchester was happy to be a part of it. These two needed to be brought in, and it needed to happen sooner rather than later. 

Dean was the lead forensic psychologist on the case. He talked about the Alpha killers on the news, he gave the police a profile to explain the possible reasons for their actions, the reason the Novak twins became killers.

Castiel and Kennedy Novak were born in a low-income family. Their father was an alcoholic wife and child abuser. If he wasn't beating their mother, he was hitting on them. 

One evening he took it too far and ended up beating their mother to death, he went to prison, and twins were sent to a foster home. 

They moved from home to home, each one nastier than the last, leading the twins to find solace in each other. They learned to speak different languages, so no one knew what they were talking about, the previous foster parent that had them was a nasty piece of work. 

One night he came home drunk, he started yelling at the twins tell them they were worthless, and he never knew why he took them in in the first place, he punched Castiel so hard it sent him crashing to the floor knocking him out. Kennedy was washing the dinner dishes when it happened, armed with a knife she stabbed the alpha to death. 

”Shit, Cassie what do we do?” Kennedy asked panicking

”We call the police it was self-defense,” Cas said.

Kennedy nodded, she was shaking, Cas took the knife and put it on the counter. He picked up the phone and call the police.

That was the first time they had gotten away with murder.

  
  
  
  


“We got them,” Victor said as Dean answered his phone.

“When?” Dean asked

“About twenty minutes ago, they are on their way in.”

“I'm coming.”

Dean hung up the phone, rolled out of bed, and got dressed, looking at the clock; it was two in the morning. He grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone before heading to the station; he wasn't sure what to expect. 

He got to the stations before the caravan, he parked than went inside. Victor Hendrickson was standing by the front door waiting for Dean and their suspects.

“How did we get them?” Dean asked.

“Sting operation, we set them up. They took the bait,” Victor said. 

“They seem too smart to fall for a sting,” Dean said.

“They ain't that smart,” Victor replied, walking away.

  
  


Dean was taken back when they walked in shackled hands and ankles, armed guards walking next to them, they both winked at him as they walked by. 

He didn't know what that was supposed to mean, winking at him. Dean went to talk to Victor.

“We’ll interrogate them separately,” Victor told one of his officers.

“They asked for lawyers when we cuffed them. It was creepy,” the officer said.

“I don't care if they are creepy, you stay with them, keep them in separate rooms,” he yelled.

The officer mumbled a yes sir and left the room quickly. 

Dean looked at Victor, he shrugged and picked up the phone, swore, and slammed the phone down. 

“You might get more from them if you keep them together,” Dean said.

“No way, they speak four different languages, two we don't have interpreters for.” Victor rubbed his temples; this case had been hard on everyone.

Six well off alphas shot and not a single hair left behind. The police were baffled until they got an anonymous tip of who it may be doing all the killings.

“We know it was you and your sister,” Victor said to Castiel.

“I want a lawyer, and my sister,” Castiel said with a smirk. 

“You don't get to make demands,” Victor said. 

“I think I do,” Castiel said.

Victor shook his head and went to the second interrogation room, Kennedy was sitting shackled to the table and still made her guard blush by flirting with him.

“I want a lawyer and my brother,” Kennedy said.

“No, you don't get your brother,” Victor said.

“You might wanna rethink that,” she said, leaning back in her chair.

Victor sighed through his nose and left the room. Dean was on the other side of the glass watching Kennedy. She was relaxed and confident, it was weird to Dean, most people, even when guilty would be a little nervous being in the police station.

“Hey Doc, enjoying the view?” she asked.

Dean shook his head and went to the observation room where Castiel was sitting, he was calm too, he was amazed at how much they looked alike, yes they were twins, but by now as adults, they should look different. 

Castiel was tall, muscular, ebony hair and tan skin. His eyes were bright blue it took Dean by surprise when Castiel turned and looked at him through the glass he knew that Castiel couldn't see him, but the way that he looked Dean could feel it deep in his soul.

Kennedy was short, tiny toned, curvy. She too had ebony hair and bright blue eyes, their cheekbones and nose were the same, but their lips were different. Castiel’s lips were like pillows and slightly chapped, Kennedy had full lips with red lipstick on. 

Victor went to work on Kennedy.

First, she again said she wanted her lawyer and her brother. He had informed her that she was not going to see her brother, and the lawyer was on their way. 

He then went to the room Castiel was in, he too said the same thing, Victor sighed and left the room.

“What do you think?” Victor asked Dean.

“I don't know, it's strange how calm they are, the only stress in their voices is asking for each other, I think if you are going to get anywhere, put them together,” Dean said.

“I'm not doing that,” Victor said, heading to his office. 

Dean followed, he sat in the chair across from Victor. 

“I am telling you, it's the best way to get them to talk, I can observe them better,” Dean said.

“We will wait for the lawyer.”

Dean read through the file again, there was something he couldn't understand, if they were killing the Alphas by shooting them, why pull the bullet from the dead person?

“Forensic countermeasure?” Dean asked

“What?” Victor asked

“Removing the bullet?” Dean asked 

“I guess. I don't know; it's a strange thing to do which is why it was not released to the media.”

Dean nodded, a lot of the facts from this case were strange, the bullets being dugout, no one hearing the gunshots which would make sense if they used a silencer it would muffle the sound.

“Sir, the lawyer, is here,” the officer said.

“We will be right in, who are they with now?” Victor asked

“The brother.”

They walked to the room that Castiel was in, Dean went to the observation room.

A short man, with a gruff voice, introduced himself as Crowley. He told Victor that Castiel and Kennedy would tell them everything they know if they are together and they will only talk to Dean.

Victor went to Dean and asked if he was comfortable talking to them, Dean said he was and wanted to catch the people responsible.

Kennedy was brought to the room that Castiel was in they smiled at each other and relaxed. 

  
  


Dean figured he would start with simple question get to know them see if they show any kind of emotion at all, see if they were th one responsible. He took a deep breath before walking into the room. 

The officer was not wrong the stare of those bright blue eyes and ebony hair was a bit creepy.

“I am Dean Winchester,” he said sitting opposite the twins and their lawyers. 

“Hello, Dean,” they said in unison.

“I'm Castiel but you can call me Cas,” he said with a flirty smile, “and this is my sweet and beautiful sister Kennedy.”

“They told me you wouldn't talk to anyone else,” Dean said adjusting his tie, feeling a bit uneasy with those blue eyes staring.

“We wanted to meet you, they hauled us in here, saying something about murder and we figured you would be the best person to explain it to us,” Cas said eyes not moving from Dean's face. 

“The police believe that you two a responisble for the killing of alphas,” Dean said.

Kennedy and Cas both started laughing.

“We were at the bar, the guy came up to us invited us back to his room all of a sudden police come busting yelling at us to get down and you think Cassie and I are going around killing people?” Kennedy asked.

“Yes,” Dean said looking away they both were so calm and at ease. 

“Relax, Doc this isn't our first time in an interrogation room,” Cas said. 

“I know, you both were brought in when you were twelve, your father beat your mother to death.” Dean slid a picture of their mother across the table, Kennedy picked it up she smiled as tears filled her eyes,

“I forgot how pretty she was, it's been a while since we have seen a picture.” she wiped her eyes and handed the photograph to Cas. 

“It was a horrible night,” he said handing the photo back to Dean. 

“I am sorry for your loss, my mother died when I was four.” he said building a rapport with them. 

“What happened?” Kennedy asked, she leaded forward.

“House fire.” Dean pulled out another photo and slid it across the table, Cas slid it back.

“We don't talk about him, or think about him,” he said not blinking in a stern voice.

“Ok, what about him?” another photo this time it was the first alpha that was killed he wasn't discovered for several days during the summer the house was hot. 

The body had a green tint to it, the cheek swollen Kennedy took one look at the picture and threw up, Cas pushed it away looking like he might through up too. 

Dean put the photo away, Kennedy apologized several times telling them if they brought the stuff she would clean it up. They told her no to worry they had people to clean it up. 

Dean excused himself to go talk to Victor. 

“They aren't the ones doing it, you can't fake that.” Dean paced the observation room, he watched as Cas tried to comfort his sister, she was still upset she threw up. 

“How do you know? That could have been fake,” Victor said.

“No way.”

The forensic scientist came in took DNA, checked their hands and clothes for gun shot residue, Crowley encouraged them to let them do what they needed to do to clear them, they agreed and let them do what they needed to do. 

Victor had informed them that he had twenty-four hours to keep them, he was moving them to the holding cells. 

Cas and Kennedy clung to each other eyes wide they didn't want to be separated bad things happened when they were separated. 

They whispered something to Crowley and he nodded, he got up and walked out the door. 

“They want to be in the same cell,” Crowley said, looking at Victor. 

“Yeah, fine whatever,” Victor said. 

The twins were moved to the holding cells for omegas no one was in there, but there were a few drunks in the Alpha cells, they were cat called at by them as they were put in their cell. They looked around, there was one bed with a blanket and a pillow, a toilet out in the open. 

Cas ushered Kennedy to the bed so they could sit, she looked at her bother. Cas sighed and smiled.

“ _ He is better looking in person,” Cas said. _

“ _ That he is brother, that he is. Do you think he has a mate?” Kennedy asked. _

_ “No, I don't think so, but we should find out when we get out of here,” _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

  
Dean headed home he was exhausted, he didn't know what to think they were so sure it was the twins doing the killing, they were one hundred percent sure it was them, they were at the same hotel, and room number that the caller said they would be in but that reaction couldn’t be faked. He sighed and opened the door to his apartment.

A tiny studio apartment, it was just big enough for Dean and a goldfish in a bowl.

He flopped on the couch, sighed a flipped the TV on the news anchors voice came over,

“Breaking News: Castiel and Kennedy Novak have been arrested in connection to the Alpha murders.”

Dean flicked the TV off and called the station, he talked to Victor about who released the names of the twins to the news, Victor said he didn't know, and he would find out.

He hung up and walked to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and undressed. He sighed and let the hot water wash the day away, Dean close his eyes, all he could see was two sets of bright blue eyes.

Dean shook his head, clearing the image from his head he washed, rinsed off, and got out, turning the water off it turned cold he jumped when it hit his arm. He was lost in his thoughts thinking about the twins and their reactions to things they had no problem being brought in the twins said they would talk if they were together and spoke to him, but they hadn't revealed anything.

He laid down on his bed to think more about the twins and how odd they were, but something was intriguing about them, especially Castiel.

Dean tossed and turned, every time he closed his eyes, he would see blue one staring back at him, he couldn't get them out of their mind. He got up and went to his computer, typing in the twin's names.   
They popped up under an old new article about when their father killed their mother, and when they both killed an abusive Alpha each the report said there were signs of physical and sexual abuse, the police ruled the killings as self-defense.

Dean closed his laptop he didn't learn anything he didn't already know, he wants to know something he didn't know about the omegas. He headed back to bed.

The damn phone was ringing again. Dean hated it, sometimes being the only forensic psychologist in town but the pay was alright, it was Victor tell Dean he wanted him to take another crack at the twins.

Dean rolled out of bed did his morning routine thinking about how to approach the twins in a way that wouldn't make then defensive, but that was just a way of keeping people out it was easier that way too keep everyone out, hell Dean knew he did it all the time a string of failed relationships, and almost engagement now it's one night stands and drunken bathroom hook-ups.

As he pulled up to the station, Victor was waiting outside, he looked annoyed. Dean parked and got out of the car he walked to Victor.

“What happened?” Dean asked.  
“Nothing good, we got nothing, no physical evidence on either of them,” he said.  
“I did tell you that the reaction was genuine.”  
“Yeah, whatever I still have a few hours before I have to release them, see if you can get me something that will stick.”

Dean nodded they walked in the twins were being led into the interrogation room, Kennedy smiled, Castiel said good morning, Dean nodded he wanted to talk to them separately, but he also didn't want to stress them out.

He talked to Victor a bit more to find out exactly what he wanted Dean to find out and headed into the room, Dean took a deep breath before walking in when he opened the door the twins turned and looked at him.

“We aren't supposed to talk to you without a lawyer,” Cas said.  
“Can we have some coffee?” Kennedy asked.  
“Kenny,” Cas said.  
“What? You get grumpy when you don't have coffee,” She said.

Cas shook his head at his sister, Dean laughed a small laugh and said they could have some coffee, an officer brought some in, he was an Alpha he took a deep sniff off Kennedy when he set the cups down and growled.

“Back off,” Cas said in a warning tone.   
“What are you gonna do?” the officer asked.  
“Leave now,” Dean said.  
“Thank you,” Kennedy said.   
“This is why we take suppressants,” Cas said, fixing the coffee how they like it.

Dean shook his head and excused himself, he went to find the officer,   
“What is your problem?” Dean asked, turning the officer around.  
“What? She's an omega,” the officer said.  
“Don't do that again,” Dean warned.   
“What you dibs first?” he joked.

Dean punched him, there was no warning, no anything on Dean's end hit the officer square in the jaw. Victor grabbed him, took him to his office.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Victor asked.  
“She's an abused omega I want them both to feel safe, not have some knothead sniff them every time they come in the room,” Dean yelled.   
“I will talk to my officers, but you can not punch them,” Victor explained.  
“Fine,” Dean muttered, leaving the office and heading back to the room.

Dean walked into the room, the twins looked up.

“Everything ok?” Cas asked.  
“Yeah, it's fine,” Dean replied, sitting on the other side of the table.  
“When you get out of here, where are you gonna go?” Dean asked.  
“Don't know, we probably lost out room and some of our stuff,” Cas said, sipping his coffee.   
“Can I see that picture of Mama again?” Kennedy asked.  
“You can have it,” Dean sild the picture across the table.   
“Thank you,” she said softly with a small smile.

Dean cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, he took a breath and let it out. He didn't wanna do this. He liked them. They didn't kill anyone, he thought to himself, the two alphas when they were kids, but that was different.

“I know you said, you just wanted to party, but we did get a call saying they people killing alphas was in the room you guys were in?” Dean said.

“Well, they lied, we never killed anyone, well besides ya know, but that doesn't count,” Kennedy said with earnest.

“It's ok, Kenny, they will get it straightened out,” Cas said, comforting his sister a tear slipped out of her eye.   
“I'm sorry,” she said, wiping the tear away.

“There's no reason to say sorry, it's an emotional time,” Dean said, looking around for a tissue.

She thanked him when he handed her a tissue.

Dean asked about where they were when the first alpha was killed, they asked when that was and thought about it for a while before answering, Cas and Kennedy remembered and then argued about what they were doing, before finally agreeing that Cas was right and they were partying with a friend on their yacht.

He then asked about what happened the night before, and what happened, they told him again what they were doing, and they had no idea why someone would say it was them.

Victor made his way into the room told the twins they were free to go and to stick around town in case they had more questions.

Dean took a deep breath noticing they had left the picture behind. He went after them, he caught Cas, who thanked him for bringing to them, but they really needed to get back to the hotel and make sure they still had a room.

He felt terrible for them, part of him want to bring them home take care of both of them they needed that a loving home someone to show them that not all Alphas are assholes. Instead, he watched them walking out the door, he watched Cas hold his arm out to his sister for her to take.

Dean walked to his desk and sat down, he shook his head.

“You alright?” Victor asked.

“Yeah, I'm good, sorry about earlier I don't know what the hell that was about,” he sighed.

“No worries, man, sometimes we as Alphas get like that, you wanted them to feel safe get them to talk,” Victor said.

Dean nodded but didn't say anything else, he finished up his workday and headed to the bar he needed a drink and to get the Novak twins out of his mind.

“Hey, what going on?” Benny said from behind the counter.  
“Hey, Benny, can I get a beer?” Dean asked  
“Sure, then you are gonna tell me what's going on,” Benny got the beer.

Benny and Dean had been friends since they were teenagers, he looked out for Dean ever since his brother moved away.

“Spill,” Benny said, setting the beer in front of Dean.

“Omegas, the ones that got brought in, they were on the news,” Dean said, taking a sip of his beer, and the shook his head.

“What about ‘em?” Benny asked.   
“I can't get them out of my head; I mean, my old man was an asshole, but these two.” Dean grunted, “every single Alpha they were with, beat them and abused them taking advantage of them, it's not right.”  
“Did they do it?” Benny asked  
“No, the evidence says no,” Dean took another sip of his beer.  
“Then no harm in checking on ‘em, ya know in a friendly way,” Benny said, “show ‘em not all alphas are knotheads.”

Dean snorted a laugh, he had one more beer before heading home.

There was a small package waiting outside his door with a note.

I hope you like pie, enjoy it.  
Your secret admirer

Dean looked around there wasn't anyone in the hall he took the box into the apartment with him. He set the box on the counter; he did his routine when he got home, feed the fish, got a beer, and sat on the bed.

He got back up and headed to the counter he opened the box, there was a small, elaborate apple pie, he loved pie it was one of his favorite things to eat besides burgers and beers.

There was no harm in eating a little bit, part of him still thought it might be poisoned, but another part of him thought shooting him would have been faster if the person wanted him dead. Dean took a bite, the taste exploded on his tongue, the cinnamon and sugar, the tartness of the apple the flaky buttery crust it was the best pie Dean had ever eaten in his life.

He ate the whole thing without even realizing it, he was full and happy he laid in the bed and passed out. Dean was woken up by knocking on his door, he looked at the clock it was three in the morning, who the hell was knocking on his door at this hour.

Dean got up and opened the door, it was Cas and Kennedy. Kennedy was bleeding from her mouth and nose, she had a black eye swollen shut, Cas wasn't any better. Busted lip and nose, two black eyes.

“Sorry to bother you, but we have nowhere to go,” Cas said.

“Come in, come in,” Dean said, backing up.

Cas held his sister up. She was half out of it, a bloody mess Dean helped him get her on the bed.

“I'm sorry,” Kennedy whispered before she passed out.

Dean looked at Cas, he was fussing over his sister pushing the hair out of her face, he sighed.

“Castiel, what happened?” Dean asked.

“We were leaving the motel, the manager said we couldn't stay he gave us our money back. We got jumped by a group of Alphas.”

Cas looked away from Dean and continued fussing over Kennedy, he took her shoes off.

“How did you find me?” Dean asked.

“We may have looked you up after the manager said we couldn't stay.” Cas rubbed the back of his neck.

“Go a get cleaned up I'll watch her?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

  


Cas came out of the bathroom with no shirt on the towel around his neck, he was toned and muscular. Dean looked away, he was attractive Dean thought to himself he was beautiful he had seen attractive male omegas before, but there was something about Castiel that he wants to know more, to protect, to love. 

“Will you help me move her to the couch?” Cas asked.

“She can have the bed, and you can have the couch, I can sleep on the floor,” Dean said.

“You can have the couch, Kenny and I are used to sharing, I wanna clean her up a bit,” Cas said.

“I'll get up a bowl.”

Dean went to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water, Cas sat with his sister, removed her jacket to check the rest of her for injuries, he was gentle with her, she whined a bit Cas soothed her. 

  
  


“Here,” Dean said softly, handing Cas the bowl of warm water. 

“Thanks,” Cas said, setting the bowl down on the end table. 

Dean watched at Cas took care of his sister, he could tell this wasn't the first time he cleaned up his sister, she woke up.

“Where are we?” she asked, sitting up.

“We made it to Dean's,” Cas said.

“Thank you,” she said, looking over at Dean.

“It's not a problem,” Dean said. 

“I need a shower,” she said, standing slowly. 

“Through there,” Dean said pointing,

Cas told her he would bring her stuff when she got in, she nodded and went to the bathroom. Dean watched them they were kind and gentle both in a lot of pain, but they never once snapped at each other. 

“We will be out of your hair in the morning,” Cas said once Kennedy was in the bathroom. 

“You can stay it's fine, not rush,” Dean said. 

Cas nodded and took the one bag they had to the bathroom, he walked in and shut the door behind him. 

Dean made up the couch with extra pillows and blankets, laid down. 

Cas came back out after a few minutes, he sat on the bed. Dean watched him he laid down and stared at the ceiling, then sat back up like something shocked him. 

“Kenny,” he yelled. 

“I'm fine,” she said as she walked back out, wet hair and dressed.

“Sorry, I got worried for a second, I..”

She sat in his lap and kissed his forehead, he laid his head on her chest.

“It's ok, we are ok,” she said.

Cas nodded, “lay down,” she said, standing Cas laid on the bed she got in on the other side they were asleep before their heads hit the pillows. 

  
  


They were gone when Dean woke up, there was a note on the bed, 

“Thanks for letting us get cleaned up, see ya around. C & K”

Dean sighed. He had no idea where they went, and after last night nowhere would be safe for them Alphas will out to avenge the ones who were killed, and they would be going after the wrong people. 

He got up and called the police station to talk to Victor, 

“They showed up all bloody, Kennedy was out of it, but Castiel seemed scared, he said they were jumped by a group of Alphas,” Dean said. 

“Ok, Dean we will look into it,” he said,

“Thank you,” Dean hung up. 

He needed to find them keep them safe, he got dressed and headed out they would call if they needed him. Dean was going to see if he could find them. 

Dean drove around for a few hours before heading to the station to see what they had found out. When he walked in, Victor pulled him into his office, they pulled up the CCTV footage they found of the twins being jumped.

“I'm going to issue a statement to the press about this,” Victor said, “how are they?”

“I don't know they were gone when I woke up; they left a note,” he said, rubbing his face. 

“Go home, they may come back.”

Dean nodded and headed out, he was angry at the guys who jumped the twins. He drove home the door to his apartment was cracked, Dean knew he locked the door he was sure he closed it. He walked in nothing was missing his fish was ok, maybe he did leave it open, making a mental note to double-check the door before he goes again. 

  


Dean sighed as he sat down on the couch, what was he going to do? He could find them. Maybe they would find their way back to him, for now, he was going to take a nap. 

He woke up hungry, he went to the fridge and remembered he needed to go shopping, Dean put his shoes on got his stuff and headed to the door when he opened it there was a package sitting there.

Dean picked it up, there were cookies in the box this time with the same note. He thought it was weird, but then again, sometimes people were shy, and they didn't wanna face rejection. 

It was his favorite, now he really wanted to know who was leaving these and how they know what his preferences are. He set them on the counter left, made sure he shut and locked the door before he headed to the store. 

While at the store, he got a phone call, another alpha murder, he left the cart and headed to the station. 

“What happened?” Dean asked when he got to the station.

“One of the Alphas, the jumped your new friends,” Victor said. 

Dean sighed and took the file, this alpha was beaten to death from the looks of it with a hammer, he let out a breath there was no way it was the twins, they were to beat up to do anything. 

“What do you think?” victor asked.

“This looks like a hit, maybe they weren't the first he had attacked someone got tired of his shit?” Dean suggested.

Victor nodded, “so this wasn't them?”

“No they were too beat up last night to do anything, Kennedy has a swollen eye shut, Cas isn't much better,” Dean said, still looking at the picture. 

“We will keep looking, see if we can find whos doing this,” he said, taking the file back from Dean.

“Have we found a connection?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, they were either cheaters or abusers, the before this sent his omega to the ER three times each time worse than the last,” Victor said, handing him the file.

Dean nodded, looking over the hospital records, “the omega, where are they now?”

“With family, healing from a broken back,” Victor said, making a face. 

“I will never understand why Alphas treat their omegas like this,” Dean said, closing the file.

“Not everyone has a heart like you, Winchester,” Victor said. 

“You still need me?” Dean asked.

“Nah go home, I'll call,” he said. 

Dean headed back to the grocery store, picked up what he needed, and headed home. 

When he got home he half expected another package, but there was nothing, Dean opened the door it was freezing in the apartment, the window was open, he made sure it was closed, maybe he didn't, Dean sighed telling himself he needed to make sure he was closing things before he left. 

Dean opened his laptop to work on some other cases maybe he would figure out what was going on by distracting himself, he was still trying to figure out why the twins would say they would talk if they didn't do anything, he shook he head reading the case file over for a case involving an alpha sex ring they were rarer but they were out there, not that it was illegal or anything, in fact, all prostitution and sex rings were legal.

This particular case involved drugging the clients and robbing them; they all had been to the same house in search of a good time only to be drugged robbed and left nude tied to the bed. At least they were alive, he said to himself. 

After a few hours, Dean made himself dinner, turned the TV on found a movie and relaxed, he ate a few of the cookies that were left at the door, they were delicious, like better than anything Dean had eaten in a while. He really wanted to know who was sending these little gifts he wanted to thank them. He also thought maybe he really shouldn't be eating the random baked goods chilling on his doorstep.

Dean's phone chimed.

[unknown number] Hello Dean, it's Cas and Kennedy hope we didn't wake you.

[Dean] No, I'm awake, Are you guys ok?

[unknown number] yes, we are fine, thank you for asking.

[Dean] you can come to stay with me if you want.

[unknown number] thank you, but we are ok, talk soon.

  


Dean sighed when he put the phone down, he just wanted them to be safe.

  


The door knob rattled and then rattled again followed by a loud bang scare Dean right out of the bed, what the hell was going on? Dean went to the door and listened he didn't hear anything he waited what seemed like an hour, really it was only ten minutes he opened the door there was a boot print on the door, he sighed and called the station. 

When they got their Victor came with, he asked Dean the standard questions, Dean told him about the door being open, the window and the packages.

“You ate it?” Victor asked

“Yeah, I figured if someone wanted be dead there were better ways to do it,” Dean replied.

“Are their any cookies left?” he asked

“Yeah, here.” Dean handed him the box.

“I'm gonna have these tested make sure you are going to die.”

“Thanks.”

“You don't know who would wanna mess with you?” Victor asked

“Not really I piss people off all the time,” Dean said rubbing his face. 

“Get some rest, I will call you.”

Dean nodded and showed the officers out, he laid down in his bed, his mind wondered back to the twins, he hoped they had found some where safe to stay or they would make their way back to his apartment, a thought occurred to him made he could track the cell phone, look up the number find the last tower it pinged from see where they are. 

He opened his laptop and got to work trying to find the twins he was determined to keep them safe even if they didn't want him to.


	4. Chapter 4

Two more alpha murders and the twins were hauled in again for questioning only this time they were kept separate, they both wanted to t, Victor said no they were to close to him.

It had been three weeks since the twins were beaten up when one of the alphas died, they had gone to dinner with Dean and got to know him more, and much to Dean delight he got to know the twins more.

Dean came in and demanded he talks to them, Victor told him he couldn't and it would jeopardize their case, he said let him observe Victor agreed, but that was all.

Victor started with Kennedy, he thought she would crack easy.

“Hello, I'm Victor Hendrickson, I want to ask you a few questions,” he said.

“I want a lawyer,” she said

“You are not under arrest,” he said.

“Then I want my brother with me,”

“No, and no Dean.”

She sat back and crossed her arms, a clear sign of being closed off Dean thought to himself.

Victor asked where she was two nights ago, she didn't answer, he sighed and said if Kennedy want to see Cas that she needed to answer his questions, Kennedy did something that Dean recognized at a response to being kept from Cas, she started breathing heavy and staring off mumbling something in a language no one understood.

Kennedy started rocking back and forth in her chair a single tear slid down her cheek. Dean knocked on the window; she didn't jump or even register that she heard the knocking.

Victor met Dean in the hall. “You can't do that to them, they have an extreme attachment to each other, they will shut down if you say they can't see each other,” Dean said.

“Of course, is there a way to help her?” Victor asked

“Her brother will know,” Dean replied.

Victor got Cas and let him into the room with his sister, Cas knelt now next to her.

“What is she saying?” Dean asked  
“I'll be good, please, don't take him,” Cas said.

“Kenny, it's me, I'm here, Ken, look at me. Please,” Cas said softly. He took her hands and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand; it was a thing they did to let them know they were alright.

“Cassie?” she asked after she blinked a few times,

“I'm here,” he said as she flung herself at him.

“Can we go home now?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, we can go home,” Cas said, still holding on to his sister they left.

“Cas wait, I'll take you guys,” Dean said, grabbing his stuff from his desk.

The drive quiet Cas and Kennedy cuddled together in the backseat,  
“I'm taking you to my apartment,” Dean sais as they pulled into the parking garage.

“We are imposing,” Cas said.

“No, you are not, let me take care of you,” Dean said, putting the car in park.

“Thank you, Dean, she needs to rest,” Cas said.

Dena nodded got out of the car opened the back door Kennedy let got of Cas for a few minutes before grabbing his hand again, Dean would need to ask Cas about what happened he had seen them both get anxious when the other was gone too long but that was an extreme reaction, and as a psychologist he wanted to help them heal.

Kennedy laid down on the couch and curled up, Cas soothing her until she fell asleep. Dean watched them. There was no way they were killing people maybe in the past to protect each other, but not now, they were so damaged, and they cared deeply for each other they wouldn't chance being apart.

“You want a beer?” Dean asked.  
“Yes, thank you,” Cas said, looking up at Dean.  
“Can I ask what that was about?”

Cas sighed, opened his beer, and took a long sip.

“When we were kids, we had a foster alpha, a woman who would keep up apart, for days lock us away if we did anything that she thought was unacceptable, one day the caseworker made a surprise visit we were locked in our rooms dirty, Ken she uh, she was a mess rocking back and forth she just keep repeating she would be good don't hurt her, don't take Cassie from her,” Cas took another drink from his beer.

“I'm sorry that happened, they never got you two therapy for that?” Dean said, not knowing what to say.

“That was always the punishment, keep us apart, it pisses me off. Kenny, she doesn't do well alone; she needs me, and no, they don't care now if we were alphas. That's a whole different story they get the best of everything we get the scraps,” Cas said.

“I have a little brother I practically raised after my mom died, I get it, I mean the sibling thing, not the other thing,” Dean said.

Cas nodded, “it was every place we went, it's torture being away from her since we were born, our mom said we would scream until she put us back together,” he brushed the hair out of Kennedy’s face her nose twitched.

“You were told the same thing the first time you were brought in,” Dean said.

“We had the upper hand, but Kenny and I had a little fight right before they brought us in, and I think she was worried she wouldn’t be able to apologize,” Cas mused.

Dean nodded and went to the fridge, got another beer, handed one to Cas.

“Why do you believe us?” Cas asked

“No particular reason, just that reaction Kennedy had can't be faked, and the cold-blooded killer would have been fascinated by it not repulsed,” Dean said.

Cas nodded it wasn't every day an alpha believe them he was having a hard time trusting Dean, but there was something about him that Cas couldn't put his finger on he needed to know more about this man. They knew the facts what was on the internet what he shared the few times the three of them went to dinner.

He wanted to know if Dean was like all the other alphas they had been with, see them as a novelty item and then get tired once the excitement wore off.

“What happened to your fish?” Cas asked looking at the empty bowl

“What the hell he was in there this morning,” Dean said, looking in the bowl.

“Found him,” Cas said, holding the fish up by the tail.

“He must have jumped out,” Dean said, taking the fish to flush him.

Dean headed to the bathroom he had this fish for a while it never attempted to jump out of the bowl, he would have to get a new one.

“You guys can stay here, I know it's small, but I would feel better if you stayed,” Dean said as he came back out of the bathroom.

“I gotta talk to Kenny about it first,” Cas said, a small amount of slick leaked out, Cas was grateful for the slick proof underwear they had for omegas.

Dean sat down on the bed and turned on the tv; he asked Cas if there was anything he wanted to watch. Cas said he didn't care.

He told Cas he could take him to get their stuff if Cas wanted, he was nervous about leaving his sister but said sure then needed to get it, Cas left a note and their phone qued up with Dean's number if she needed to call they were going to be as quick as possible.

“Cassie someone is banging on the door,” Kennedy whispered when Cas answered the phone,

“Hide in the bathroom; we are pulling up now,” Cas hung up, hopped out of the car as soon as Dean stopped.

No one was at the door when Cas got up the stairs; he looked around no one passed him on the stairs unless they went up he didn't care he called Kennedy back and told her to open the door he was outside.

“Are you ok?” he asked, pulling her into a hug.

“No, you both were gone, and then banging, they wouldn't stop,” she cried.

“It's ok I'm here now, I'm sorry, but I needed to get out stuff,” Cas said.

She nodded, Dean came up on the elevator, he looked around,

“Did they say anything?” Dean asked.

“No, just kept banging,” she said.

Dean told them about the other night and how they thought that the person must have had the wrong apartment, and he would call the station if she wanted him too, she said no she dealt with enough cops for one day.   
“Are we staying ?” Kennedy asked Cas.

“If you want to or we can find a new room, it's up to you,” Cas said.

“I wanna stay; it's warm here,” she said.

Cas nodded and hugged her again.

Dean ordered them all pizza, Kennedy ate her fill and fell asleep cuddled up in Cas lap, she didn't say anything curled up and went to sleep. Dean thought it was sweet, Cas was singing softly to her, running his hand up and down her back.

“Lay her on the bed,” Dean whispered.

Cas nodded and lifted his sister with ease laying her under the covers.

“Thank you,” he said, looking at Dean.

They were close, and he smelled good, delicious better than Dean had excepted him too, spice with a hint of honey, Dean wanted to bury his nose in Cas’ neck to get the scent better make Cas his Kennedy too, he would have both of them if they would let him.

Cas moved away a bit, he fought every instinct to just take the omega right then and there.

“Cas…” Dean said.

“Yes, Dean?”

Cas stepped back into Dean's space, he looked at Cas’ lips and then back into his too blue eyes wanting to wake up to that every morning.

His lips looked soft, Dean pictured those sweet lips against his, wrapped around his cock, he needed to stop, he thought to himself, he moved closer to Cas breathing in his scent it was intoxicating.

Dean closed the gap between them, he was right his lips were soft against his, he could smell the spice and honey mixed with pizza and beer, Dean wanted more, but before that could happen Cas pulled away.

“I'm sorry, I should have asked,” Dean said.

“I'm not complaining,” Cas smiled.

“Good.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
Dean recaptured Cas’ lips with his, he tasted so good, and his smell god, that smell. They moved towards the couch, the feel of the carpet on his feet it was too scratchy, his clothes weighed a ton, the cotton of his dress shirt to soft his tie to tight around his neck, all of Dean's nerve endings were on fire kissing Cas was like a shot of whiskey hot and burning but so good, he couldn't get enough of it.

Dean backed into the couch, pulled Cas down with him, he ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, he moaned a bit, Dean took the opportunity to invade his mouth, tasting him.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean said, kissing down Cas’ neck as he straddled Dean's lap.

“Dean wait, please, stop,” Cas said, trying to pull away.

“I'm sorry,” Dean said, letting go.

Cas stood up and paced, Dean watched him waiting to judge his reaction.

“I can't,” he said, sitting on the couch.

“It's ok, I don't want just sex, I wanna know you,” Dean said, placing his hand lightly on Cas’.

“You would be the first,” Cas said, standing up.

Kennedy whimpered in her sleep, Cas went to her, whispered in her ear, and she settled.

“She has nightmares,” Cas explained.

“Do you know what they are about?” Dean asked

“Different things, if she wants you to know she can tell you, I'm tired,” Cas said, laying down next to Kennedy she snuggled closer to him.

Dean sighed and went into the bathroom, he sat down on the toilet, what was he doing? Making out with Cas like a teenager he needed to pull it together he knew better than to treat an abused omega like they were a piece of meat, they needed to be cherished and treated with kindness helped to heal.

He could help but think what it would be like to buried deep inside Cas having him call out his name as he slammed into him, knotting him, shooting his load into him, having his belly swollen with his pup.

Dean splashed his face with water, he was thinking crazy, no one had ever made him feel this obsessive and possessive, he dried his face and headed back into the living room Kennedy was sitting up, just staring.

“Kennedy?” Dean asked softly in case she was asleep.

“I have to pee,” she said.

“Sorry,” Dean said, moving out of the way.

She shut the door softly behind her, she smelled just as sweet as Cas, vanilla, and honey with something else a hint of Cas from laying next to him, Dean growled a bit thinking about the both of them, he needed to stop he got the blankets and pillow for the couch and laid down.

Dean woke up the smell of bacon and pancakes, he smiled and sat up.

Cas and Kennedy were in the kitchen softly talking, they turned and spotted Dean, he smiled.

“Morning,” Dean said with a smile.

“We hope you don't mind,” Cas said.

“Not at all,” Dean said.

He got up went to the bathroom when he came back out the table was set and the twins were waiting for him.

They smiled as he sat down with them.

“I can't believe you can fit a table, a couch, and a bed in here,” Kennedy said, looking around.

“It was close I had to get a smaller couch, but it's just me I don't need a lot,” Dean said, putting pancakes on his plate.

“So you don't have and omega?” she asked.

“Kenny, personal questions,” Cas scolded.

“Sorry,” she said, looking down.  
“It's fine, she asks questions, no, I don't have an omega. Hopefully, one day I will find the right one to make mine,” Dean said with a smile looking at Cas.

“Can I ask you about your nightmares?” Dean asked

“No, we should get going,” she said, finishing the food on her plate.

“You don't have to go,” Dean said.

“We do I have a job interview,” she said.

“Where there aren't many places that will hire an omega?” Dean said.

“A place, thank you for letting us stay,” she said, grabbing their bag, waiting at the door for her brother.

Dean sighed when they left and cleaned up when he was finished. He didn't have to go into the station today, it was the day he worked from home, but he didn't wanna be home alone right now, he got dressed and headed to the pet store to get a new fish.

Dean was halfway to the pet store, then we spotted the twins coming out of a strip club; his thinking was right that was the job interview. There weren't any jobs for omegas outside housework or sex work.

Dean pulled over and yelled for them, they walked over to the car.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked

“I was headed to the pet store, saw you guys, was that your interview?” Dean asked.

“Why do you care?” Kennedy asked

“Kennedy, that's not nice,” Cas said.

She huffed, crossed her arms, and walked away, Cas gave an apologetic look to Dean and went after his sister.

Dean watched them walk in the opposite direction of him after a few minutes of arguing, he sighed and put the car in drive if they wanted to talk to him they would.

He walked around the pet store looking at the fish maybe he would get something different, Dean wondered if the twins ever had any pets he may pick out something for them, he could move into a bigger apartment the three of them could share he could afford it and them other alphas wouldn't be ogling his omegas.

Dean found the fish he wanted and headed back home.

Cas and Kennedy were at the door when he got home.

“I'm sorry I was rude,” Kennedy said, Cas nudged her, and thank you for looking out for us,” she added.

“It's fine, I understand you aren't used to people looking out for you,” Dean said, opening the door.

It was sweltering in the apartment; the heat was turned all the way up, Kennedy pulled her sweater off and wiped her face.

“You always turn the heat up before you leave?” Cas asked.

“No, it's was off when I left,” Dean said, looking around nothing was moved or gone, that was weird.

Dean put the fish in the bowl with a little bit of food.

“I got the job in case you were wondering,” Kennedy said.

“That's good, I guess,” Dean said.

“What are we supposed to do? Huh? We are treated like shit by alphas, raped and beaten,” Kennedy said.

“Kenny, stop being rude,” Cas said.

“No, Cas, we are Omegas, the lowest of everyone why? Do you know? Everyone wants us, but no one wants to take care of us; all they want is to beat us and put babies in us. That's all, they don't want anything else,” she yelled and stormed out.

“Kenny, wait,” Cas said, going after her.

Dean sighed, and thought about what Kennedy said, she wasn't entirely wrong. She was wrong about Dean. his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

The twins were in the hall whispering, he told them he needed to get to the station, but they could stay, Kennedy said she needed to get to the club to get ready for her shift, CAs went with his sister, he told them to come back tonight if they wanted to.

“We got them this time, last night, another alpha,” Victor said.

“No, they stayed with me last night, we had breakfast this morning,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows.

“Son of a bitch,” Victor said, “I don't know what the hell is going on here.”

“I don't know either, but it seems to me they are trying to pin it on the twins,” Dean said.

“Where are they now?” Victor asked

“Kennedy got a job at the strip club,” Dean said with a tight edge to his voice.

“You don't agree?” Victor asked, leaning back in his chair.

Dean shook his head told Victor what Kennedy had said about omegas and how there was really no work for them, they get no respect unless they are mated and have an alpha.

Victor nodded he agreed it was true what she said, Dean, said he was gonna go keep an eye on her make sure nothing happens to her.

  
Dean went home changes out of his suit into jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He made his way into the club and took a seat in the back the club stunk of alphas musk and omegas slick. He took place in the back of the club so they could see him Cas was walking around serving drinks they didn't tell him he was working there too.

He clenched his jaw and had to stop himself from jumping up when and alpha grabbed Cas’ ass, he continued bringing drinks to the alphas one pulled Cas into his lap Dean growled a low possessive growl that scared even himself.

Dean had seen Cas without a shirt on but no shirt and those tiny shorts he wanted to bend Cas over the stage and take him right then and now.

The MC announced that Kenny was up next Dean wasn't sure if it was his Kenny or not he ordered a drink from the waitress in his section still keeping an eye on Cas serving drinks being polite and flirting back with the alphas making passes at him, which made Dean insanely jealous.

The music started Dean looked up at the stage, she was just as beautiful as he brother with her raven hair standing out, she was toned and danced beautifully. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, trying to keep an eye on Cas as well.

An alpha reached up to touch her, and Dean couldn't take it anymore, he moved to the stage to keep a better eye on them, Cas spotted him and walked over.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I wanted to keep an eye on you two,” Dean replied, looking up at Kennedy.

She looked a bit shocked and continued dancing.

“You need to leave,” Cas said, annoyed that Dean had followed them.

“I just wanna keep you safe, both of you,” Dean said.

“What are you drinking? And tip Kenny,” Cas said.

Dean gave Cas his drink order and there a few bills on the stage for Kenny to pick up when she was done dancing,

Dean waited outside for them when their shift was over,

“What are you doing?” Cas asked.

“They think you killed another alpha,” Dean said,

“So, what you are going to keep us safe?” Kennedy asked.

“Yes, I do wanna keep you safe, not all alphas are asshole knot heads, come on you can stay with me,” Dean said, opening the car door.

The twins looked at each other Kennedy sighed and got in the car with Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas flopped on the bed, 

“You smell like alphas go take a shower,” Kennedy said, lying next to him. 

“You go take a shower,” Cas retorted.

“How about you both take a shower and I will order food,” Dean said, smiling at them. 

They looked at each other and then at DeanDean and raised an eyebrow each. 

“Not like that, one of you get in there,” DeanDean said face turning a bit red he turned away and let out a breath. 

“I'm first, and don't stink up the bed,” Kennedy said. 

“Shut up, your the one that stinks,” Cas said. 

She stuck her tongue out at him and headed to the bathroom. 

Cas looked at Dean, “so what are we having?” he asked, walking towards DeanDean.

“What do you want?” Dean asked and then cleared his throat.

Picturing Cas in those tiny, tiny short and not shirt he needed to stop alpha arousal was filling the air, Cas raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry, you're just really hot,” Dean said. 

“It's okay,’ Cas said stepping closer, 

“No, it's not, I shouldn't…” Dean started to say but didn't finish.

He pulled Cas too him pressing his lips to Cas’, he moaned into the kiss he could small Cas’ slick, and he growled into the kiss, making it more in-depth, Cas moaned wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

_ “Not like all the others?” Kennedy asked _

Cas and Dean pulled apart and looked at Kennedy.

_ “Kenny, don't,” Cas said. _

_ “So this why you wanted to stay to be his plaything until he gets tired of you?” she asked _ .

_ “That's not fair, he is different,” Cas said. _

_ “We will see, go take a shower,” she said. _

Cas headed to the bathroom head down. 

“What did you say to him?” Dean asked

“That you are like all the others, you'll tire of him,” she said.

“That's not true,” he said.

“I guess we will see won't we,” she said.

Dean shook his head, he asked what she wanted to eat; he gave her a few options to pick from she said burgers were fine. Dean sat next to Kennedy on the couch.

“I'm not going to hurt you guys, I would never do that,” DeanDean said.

“Then answer me this, you are hot, why no omega?” she asked.

Dean laughed, “I am bad luck; I guess, my last one, Lisa, we were together over a year. I was going to mate her and marry her only to find out she was screwing some other alpha behind my back.” he said.

“Ouch, I'm sorry, any others?” she asked.

“Not really since her, don't wanna feel like that again,” he said.

“What's so different about Cassie?” she asked.

“Ken, enough with the third degree,” Cas said, coming out of the bathroom. 

“It's actually the both of you, I don't know I wanna keep you safe I need to keep you safe,” Dean said. 

“Hmm,” she said. 

“What?” Dean asked.

She shook her head and said it was nothing, there was a knock on the door Dean got up and answered it, it was the delivery guy with their food. Cas and DeanDean sat on the couch. Kennedy sat on the floor. 

When they were done this time Cas sat in Kennedy’s lap when she sat on the bed, she stroked his hairs and sang softly to him until he was almost asleep. 

Dean woke up to the sound of whimpering, Kennedy was having a nightmare, she was mumbling in what sounded like Russian, Cas woke up and said something in the same language.

She didn't settle, she started to move and swat at the air. 

“Kenny, you gotta wake up, it's not real,” Cas said.

“No, papa, no,” she whimpered. 

“Shit,” Cas said. 

“Cas, is there something I can do?” Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

“No,” he said, pulling Kennedy into his lap. 

“Kenny, papa is gone, he can't get us anymore, it's just a dream,” Cas said, to her.

Dean felt bad there wasn't anything he could do, Kennedy screamed and woke herself up she tried to get away from Cas, she ended up falling on the floor. 

She was breathing heavy and blinked a few times, Cas smiled at her.

“Why am I on the floor?” she asked.

“You were having a nightmare,” Cas said. 

“It's was papa,” she said, standing, “I'm sorry I woke you up.”

Dean told her not to worry about it, it was okay. She went to the bathroom. Cas said to Dean she hasn't had nightmares in a long time. They started back up after they got jumped. Dean nodded a trauma like that could trigger memories of previous beatings. 

Cas sat next to Dean, and looked at him, he said he didn't know how to help her, and it killed him, DeanDean said it was just something she had to work through, Cas nodded and went to the bathroom to check on Kennedy, she came out apologised again climbed into the bed. 

Cas laid down next to pulled her close kissed her cheek and settled next to her, 

“You want the song?” he asked, she nodded.

Cas sang softly to her until she fell asleep again, he fell asleep too. 

Dean sat up and watched them sleep, Cas was safely curled around his sister, she snuggled closer. Dean sighed. He remembered after his mom died, and his dad dragged them around him, and Sam would share a bed. 

He did even realize he got up and moved to the bed, he sat on the edge careful not to wake them up, they were beautiful, he wanted to be in the middle both of them huddled around him. He wanted to comfort Kennedy when she had a nightmare, Cas pregnant with his pups. He needed to pull himself together, he could feel himself becoming possessive. 

Cas whimpered this time, Dean assumed that they both had nightmares he leaned down and whispered in his ear that he was safe and what he was seeing wasn't real. 

“What are you doing?” Kennedy whispered.

“He had a bad dream,” Dean whispered back.

She made and oh face and laid back down, and then sat back up, 

“You wanna lay with us?” she whispered.

Dean nodded she nudged Cas he moved, she lifted the blanket DeanDean got in next to her. He hesitated. She sighed and pulled his arms around her. Dean sighed contently Kennedy was sandwiched between them he could reach Cas too his hand rested on Cas’ hip, he scooted closer to the touch. 

Dean woke up Cas curled up next to him, Kennedy was on on the couch, he rubbed his face. He smelled the pillows. It was beautiful, vanilla, spice, and honey, Dean growled.

Kennedy shot up like a pop tart, breathing heavy, she looked over at Dean.

“Kennedy, are you okay?” Dean asked.

She nodded, “I don't know why they are back,” she said, getting up heading to the bathroom. Cas woke up and rubbed his face, he looked up at Dean bright blue eyes surprised to see him.

“Morning, why are you in the bed?” Cas asked.

“You both were having nightmares, Kennedy asked me.

Cas nodded and smiled. 

“I'll make breakfast,” Dean said, getting out of the bed.

Kennedy came out of the bathroom, DeanDean went in. 

_ “See, he’s not that bad, and he is different,” Cas said. _

_ “We will see, Cassie, we will see,” Kennedy replied.  _

_ “Kenny, why are you always like this?” Cas asked. _

_ “Every time Cassie, every time we think we found an alpha, they always end up beating the shit out of us,” Kenny said. _

_ “But what if he is not like that, Kenny, please give him a chance,” Cas said.  _

_ “Fine, but if I end up in the hospital again,” she said. _

Cas nodded. He understood what she was saying. 

Dean came out of the bathroom, the twins were talking. They seem to always speak a different langue when they disagree. 

He asked what the were doing for the day Cas said they had to work that night so they would stick around if that were okay with him, he said it was okay, but he needed to head into the police station to catch up on work. 

Cas said they would leave if he weren't comfortable with them staying there while he was gone, Dean said it was fine, maybe they could figure out the weird shit that was going on, they nodded and thanked him, Dean took a shower got dressed and headed to work. 

When Dean pulled into the station, Victor was outside, Dean got out of the old Impala and walked up to him.

“I didn't know you smoked,” Dean said.

“I quit and this case I don't get it, the call was sure it was them open and shut case, and not I got Alphas dropping like flies, most of them abusive assholes, I don't get it,” Victor said. 

“I don't either, I do have a theory maybe, “ Dean said as they headed inside.

“What?” Victor asked.

“What if it's like a revenge thing, one of the alphas they did kill, they had pups and spouses maybe it's one of them,” Dean said with a shrug.

“Where are the twins now?” Victor asked.

“My apartment,” Dean replied.

“Bring them in I wanna ask about this,” he said. 

Dean called Cas and asked them to come down to the station that they needed to ask some questions about their foster alphas.

Kennedy and Cas walked in Dean brought them into a room, he sat with them, he let the twins know they weren't in trouble, but they had a theory. 

Victor came in a sat down, 

“I wanted to ask about the last alpha you were with,” he said.

“What about him?” Cas asked.

“What happened?” Victor asked.

“He was raping us, i shoved him one day while he was trying to drag me into the room, and he broke his neck,” Cas said, sitting back. 

“He had a family, they say it's not true,” Victor said.

“His asshole of a son, what was his name? Cole, I think,” Kennedy said. 

“He said you guys were lying and having sex with each other,” Victor said. 

“Kenny is my sister and love her but not like that, he forced us to do those things we didn't want to,” Cas said.

Cas went into detail about what had happened the night the alpha died, they were getting ready to be moved to a new house, and the alpha wanted to fuck them one last time, Cas said no, the alpha grabbed him they were near the stairs he lost his balance and went down. 

Kennedy and Cas both had tears running down their faces by the time Cas was done telling the store, Dean said that was enough, and he was going to take them home. He couldn't stand seeing them upset they way they were treated like they were just holes to be fucked pissed Dean off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up and I know its a bit confusing.
> 
> Yes, Dean does like both Kennedy and Cas but not in the same way.
> 
> No, he does not want Kennedy like he wants Cas. 
> 
> Yes, he wants to mate Cas.
> 
> if you have any question drop me a comment I will answer.

Kennedy went to work Dean was insistent upon driving her, leaving Cas in the apartment with Dean they said they would come and pick her up before her shift was over. She said, ok. 

Dean told Cas he wasn't that comfortable leaving Kennedy on her own there, Cas told him she would be fine the owner has stringent rules when it comes to the dancers for the most part. 

When they got back to the apartment, there was a box sitting outside his door, donuts this time with the same note.

“You aren't going to eat those, are you?” Cas asked.

“Why nothing happened last time,” Dean said.

“You do not each random food from in front of your door, what is wrong with you?” Cas said, snatching the box, throwing it in the trash.

Dean sighed. He was right what if he was being poisoned.

Dean grabbed two beers and headed to the couch, Cas sat next to him close to him. 

“I'm sorry about Kenny. She's just super protective is all,” Cas said.

“It's ok, I get it, I do,” Dean said, turning to look at him. 

He was so close to Dean, he could smell him that fucking smell spices and honey, he leaned in and captured Cas’ lips in his this time there were no interruptions, no one to say anything about what they were doing. 

Dean pulled Cas closer to him, he smelled sweeter than usual he was turned on, and Dean could get enough he wanted to taste him, he ran his hands down his back slipped his hand under Cas ass and pulled him into his lap. 

Cas moaned when Dean grabbed his ass, he growled hearing him moan Dean wanted more, but he didn't wanna rush it he could wait until the omega was ready, Cas rolled his hips against Dean, making him moan. 

“Cas, what do you want?” Dean asked.

“I want you,” Cas replied and kissed his neck. 

Dean flipped Cas on to the couch, he yelped and then laughed when Dean kissed his neck, he sighed, Dean could take his scent in all day. He pulled Cas’ shirt up over his head, he tried and failed to unbutton his shirt with one had Cas helped him.

`once the shirt was off, Dean smiled at Cas he loved the way he looked flushed and messy hair, he kissed him, hitched his legs up to they were around his waist, Cas moaned as Dean pressed himself to Cas and started moving his hips.

“Fuck,” Cas moaned out. 

Dean could smell his slick, sweet like honey and sugar mixed together, their skin was hot against each other, Cas stubble was rough against Dean's lips, he loved the way it felt, he was enjoying the sounds that Cas was making, he wanted him to make more. Dean worked Cas pants open, pulling them off along with his underwear a gush of slick slid down Cas’ thigh, the smell hit Dean even harder, warm sugar and honey, he needed to know what it tasted like.

Dean buried his nose in Cas’ groin making him squirm, 

“Fuck, you smell good, I wanna taste you,” Dean growled. 

“Do it,” Cas said, looking down at him with lust blown eyes, a darker shade of blue than Dean had ever seen.

Dean licked Cas’ thigh the taste exploded on his tongue it was better than anything he had ever tasted in his life, better than pie, and burgers he wanted more, and he wanted it all to himself. 

He licked thighs clean the best he could making Cas slick pour out more, Dean moved Cas so he could get better access to him, Cas moaned he was breathing heavy, his eyes were closed. 

“Look at me, Angel,” Dean said, looking up at him from his position on the floor.

Cas opened his eyes and looked at him.

“I'm ok, Dean,” Cas said. 

“Good,” Dean replied, giving him a small lick judging his reaction. 

Cas moaned Dean was relentless, loving the way Cas squirmed and was riding his face. Cas begging Dean for more was the more beautiful sound in Dean's ears.

“Ok,” Dean said, smiling face shiny with spit and slick. Dean was amazed he had the restraint to cum yet his cock was hard and aching pressed hard against his pants, he took his off his pants and boxers his cock sprang free. 

Cas turned over, Dean touched him lightly.

“Come on the bed,” Dean said. 

Cas looked at him and got on the bed in the present position. All the alphas took him in. 

“On your back, I wanna look at you,” Dean said,

Cas turned over, Dean laid on top of him nudging his legs open, Dean teased him a bit making him whine, he slid in, wet and warm it felt like home and all the good things that go with it, he was all the way in, he moved slowly pumping in and out watching Cas gasp, and moan a bit, he kissed his mouth and across Cas’ jaw. 

He was begging for Dean to move faster to make him cum, Dean smiled and knelt up he started moving more quickly making Cas moan louder, repeating Dean’s name over and over along with ohs and ahs Dean could hold back any longer, he could feel his knot starting to catch on Cas’ rim.

“Knot me, knot me, Dean,” Cas begged. 

A few more pumps and Dean's knot caught making Cas cum in small spurts while Dean shot ropes of cum deep inside him. 

“Fuck Cas,” Dean said once he got them in a more comfortable position.

“That was the best sex I have ever had in my life,” Cas said with a small laugh followed by a yawn. 

“Shit, i got to set and alarm we got get Kennedy,” Dean said. 

“Ok, I'm gonna sleep now,” Cas said.

“You do that, baby I'll wake you when we need to go.”

The phone was ringing loudly, Dean groaned and rolled over to answer it.

“Hello,” Dean said in a gruff sleepy voice.

“Where are you? You said you would come to get me, I missed the last bus,” Kennedy said Dean could hear the stress in her voice, “you promised.”

“Shit, Kennedy, I'm sorry, we are leaving now,” Dean hung up.

“Cas, wake up, we gotta get Kenny, come on,” he said. 

“Shit, Kenny,” Cas popped out of bed, grabbing his clothes throw Dean his.

“I can't believe I did that to her,” Cas said as they drove to the club. 

“It's my fault i didn't set the alarm like I should of,” Dean replied the smell of burnt honey filled the car Cas was upset.

“It will be ok,” Dean said.

“What if someone does something to her, cuz we weren't here on time?” Cas said stress in his voice the burnt smell getting worse. 

Dean sighed and opened the window, knowing Cas would relax as soon as he saw his sister.

Kennedy was standing outside when they pulled up she opened the backdoor and climbed in, 

“I am so sorry,” Dean said. 

She didn't say anything. She just looked out the window. They all headed up to the apartment Kennedy still hadn't said anything Cas knew she was hurt, he left it alone. 

Kennedy headed to the bathroom to shower while Cas and Dean changed the sheets and made up the couch. When she came back out of the toilet, she climbs into the bed.

“Kenny?” Cas asked softly.

She sat up and looked at him, “I waited an hour for the two of you, do you know how many.. Never mind,” she laid back down and turned over.

“We promised never to go to bed angry, now talk to me,” Cas said.

“I thought… I was worried he would let you come get me,” she said.

“Kennedy, I would never do that; I wanna love you guys and show you how you are supposed to be treated, not rule over you,” Dean said, sitting next to her.

She nodded; there was something else going on Dean could tell, but he let it got for now. They all went to bed Kennedy in the middle between Dean and Cas.

** _ “Jimmy came by the club,” she whispered once Dean was asleep. _ **

** _ “What did he want?” Cas asked. _ **

** _ “Help,” she said _ **

** _ “With what?”  _ **

** _ “You know what.” _ **


	8. Chapter 8

Victor paced his office four more killings over the last six months, the only connection, they were assholes to their omegas. He sighed and rubbed his face. 

Dean walked into the office, he looked at Victor and then the pile on his desk. 

“I have no idea, the bosses are on my ass about this, and I don't know where to look,” he said.

“Still, no evidence?” Dean asked.

“Nope, not a hair or a drop of sweat. No bullet, nahda,” Victor replied with a sigh.

“They will have to mess up at some point,” Dean said. 

Victor nodded and agreed they would have to at some point, no one was perfect. 

Dean did some work in his office when his phone went off he had that new app on his phone that helps alphas keep track of their omegas, it alerts them when they get home, when they shut their phones off, and everything in between Dean knew it was a bit obsessive but if he wanted to keep them safe it was something he was going to have to do. 

“We got a print,” Victor said.

“What where?” Dean asked.

“On the body, it's a match to a Cole Trenton, he is the kid of the alpha the twins pushed down the stairs,” Victor said.

“I was right, he set them up?” Dean asked.

“We are about to find out,” Victor said. 

Dean went into the observation room while Victor went to interrogate Cole.

“Hello Cole, I'm Victor Hendrickson. Do you know why you are here?” he asked.

“No, I really don't,” Cole said, looking around. 

“You are under arrest for on suspension of murder,” Victor replied.

“Are you kidding me? I called you and told you where the twins would be, I didn't kill them,” Cole said. 

“You set you Kennedy and Castiel, why?” Victor asked.

“They are killing alphas, them and their other brother. I think they are triplets,” Cole said. 

“What other brothers?” Victor asked.

“Jimmy, he was adopted by so well to do family his an alpha,” Cole said. 

“Do you know the last name?” 

“Shurley, I think,” Cole said.

Victor got up and left the room, he met Dean in the hall and asked if he knew about another brother or not he had no Idea they had triplet let alone another sibling they never said anything about it.

Dean said he would ask the twins when he got home; he didn't wanna do it over a text. They may skip out on him.

Victor went back into the room to talk to Cole.

“If it was who you say it was, then why do we your print and not theirs?” Victor asked.

“I want a lawyer,” Cole said.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Victor said, getting up and leaving the room.

[Cas/Kennedy] We will home late. Our brother is in town, our triplet actually.

[Dean] i didn't know there was a third one of you.

[Cas/Kennedy] Kennys has to work, so do I we might just go back with Jimmy to his room.

[Dean] let me know.

Dean smiled at his phone; that's why they turned it off they had family time, he wondered why they didn't talk about him if he was their triplet, something must have happened.

When Dean got home, there was a note telling Dean that there was food in the oven. All he had to do was heat it up, and they would be home as soon as they could be.

Dean woke up to pounding on his door, he got up and went to the door looked through the peephole Cole was standing out there.

“Where are they?” he yelled.

Dean opened the door. 

“What do you want?” Dean asked.

“Are they here?’ Cole asked, trying to push his way in.

“No, why do you want them?” Dean asked.

“They planted that print I know they did,” he yelled.

“Leave, now, how are you out?” Dean said, trying to shut the door.

Cole put his foot in the door and pushed throwing Dean off balance. Cole asked again where they were, Dean said he didn't know which wasn't a lie.

Cole left in a huff, Dean called Victor how informed him that Cole had made bail, it was a slow court day.

Dean called the twins. It wants to voice mail, he tried using the app nothing he headed to the club.

When he got there he asked the man at the door if Cas and Kenny were there, he said yeah but that wasn't that kind of club, Dean explained he was a friend and that he needed to talk to them, the bouncer told him to take a seat and wait until they were done and then he could speak to them.

Dean took his seat in the back he knew the twins didn't like it when he just showed up but this was different, he ordered a drink watching the door making sure that Cole has not followed him, that's when he saw who he thought was Cas walk in the bouncer knew him and let him in, he looked around and took a seat at the stage, a different waiter was serving in the section Cas frequently worked he seems to know the Cas look alike too like he had been there before. 

The MC announced the twins would be up next, and Dean was confused Cas never said anything about dancing. The music started, and they came out. Dean couldn't help but watch as they danced together Alpha musk and arousal thick in the air, the more that came off, the harder Dean became, he watched Kennedy flirt with the alphas sitting by the stage one reached up to touch her, but the Cas look alike got up before Dean and grabbed the mans hand he whispered something, and the man sat back down throwing money on the stage. 

Kennedy winked at her brother he smiled up at her, the music ended they grabbed their clothes and the money. 

Dean was caught up watching them dance he didn't notice Cole come in, but their brother did, he stood up when Cole touched him, Dean stayed where he was watching everything, Cole was angry and speaking dramatically, the brother was calm Dean thought it was weird. 

Cas and Kennedy made their way out to see their brother, Cole pointed at them the brother grabbed Cole and lead him to the door, said something to the bouncer who grabbed Cole and threw him out. 

Dean got up and headed over to them. Kennedy seemed upset Cas was comforting her. 

“Hey, guys, I came to tell you, but I didn't get a chance, they wouldn't go get you,” Dean said. 

“It's ok, this is our brother Jimmy,” Cas said, introducing them. 

“It's nice to meet you,” Dean said holding out his hand,

“You too, thanks for taking care of them I travel for work,” Jimmy said.

"I like having them around,” Dean said.

“I have to get ready, have fun,” Kennedy said. 

_ “Jimmy plays nice Cassie likes him,” she said. _

“I will,” he said. 

“Have a drink with me,” Jimmy said, taking his seat at the stage, while Kenny and Cas headed into the back. 

Dean sat down next to Jimmy everything about him read alpha, he ordered them both a drink. He looked at jimmy.

“So you and Cassie, but what about you and Kenny?” Jimmy asked.

“I like her but not like I like Cas, I wanna be a comfort for her and keep her safe too, I mean her and Cas are a package deal,” Dean said.

Jimmy hummed thank the waiter for his drink and took a sip. 

“She still has nightmares?” he asked.

“Yeah, she yells in Russian a lot,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, they prefer to speak it, I can't remember a lot, but Kenny is patient with me,” he said. Throwing money on the stage for the dancer, Dean did the same.

“They didn't tell me about you,” Dean said.

“They won't, I asked them not to,” Jimmy said, “it's a work thing.”

“What do you do?” Dean asked.

“I can't tell you and don't ask them they won't tell you,” he replied, smiling up at the dancer. 

Dean nodded there was so much about this family; he didn't know everything was a secret. 

“Your an alpha?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I am. It's why I got the “good” home,” he said using air quotes, “i wasn't home when it happened, but they were that's what Kenny dreams about, I know she didn't tell you.”

Dean didn't know what to say, how horrible for a child to witness the death of their mother.

“Why are you telling me this?” Dean asked.

Jimmy drained his drink before he answered, “I want you to take care of them, they are my twins my best friends, but I'm not always around, and when I'm not they tended to gravitate towards anything that shows a tiny bit of kindness, it never ends well for them.”

Dean nodded he wasn't that kind of alpha sure he had the app that tracked them, and he would sit in the back of the club to make sure no one messed with them, but he would never hurt them. 

They sat quietly watched the dancers the twins came out again, Cas teased Dean, and all Dean could think about was burying his hard cock in Cas ass again, they hadn't had sex since the first time, he and Kennedy had the same shifts, so there was no alone time. 

“I am sorry about your parents,” Dean said. 

“You know what's messed up our old man never laid a hand on me, he knew I was an alpha before I presented, but Cas and Ken he loved beating on them, I would try to stop him, but I was just a kid,” Jimmy said taking the new drink from the waiter. 

Dean nodded, what was he going to say. 

They talked some more Jimmy told Dean he was going away for a few weeks to keep an eye on his siblings they exchanged numbers. 

At the end of their shift, Jimmy said goodbye to Cas and Kennedy, he pulled Dean off to the side.

“I know you work for the police, but if you hurt them, they won't find your body,” Jimmy said and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean wanted to know more about their brother and why they didn't bring him up no harm in asking. 

“So, you guys are triplets?” Dean said.

“Yes, we are,” Cas said, sitting on the couch, Kennedy sat in his lap and put her head on his shoulder. 

“Why doesn't he come up as part of the family search?” Dean really wanted to know this one.

“When papa killed mama, they separated us; Jimmy's an alpha, so he got sent to a good family. They don't care about omegas,” Kennedy said, not looking at Dean.

“I'm sorry that happened, that's not right,” Dean replied.

“Yeah, he got adopted by that guy who writes books some series, but he ended up being a jerk behind closed doors,” Cas said.

“Supernatural, I loved those books. I thought it was so cool that Jimmy was adopted by him, too bad he turned out to be a jerk,” Kennedy said, rubbing her face on Cas scent gland.

“Kenny, are you ok?” Cas asked.

“Mmm, miss Jimmy, you smell liked him,” she said.

Cas sighed, he knew how she felt, he always help them when their heats got bad, got them their suppressants for when they weren't in a safe place to have it, made sure they ate and had what they needed to make it through. 

“I miss him, too, when he is gone.” Cas kissed Kennedy on her forehead and started humming to her, feeling her relax against him, he got up carefully and laid her on the bed. 

“Cas, about Jimmy, where was he this whole time?” Dean asked.

“Jimmy travels that's all we know, we found him by chance we ended up at the same high school one of his friends thought I was him,” Cas said with a smile, “we were so excited to find him we started speaking to him in Russian, and he didn't understand most of what we were saying he had forgotten it, well most of it.” Cas shrugged and looked over at his sister.

“What order?” Dean asked.

“Jimmy, Me, Kenny, she was a surprise hiding between us, she and I have always been the closest,” he said. 

“I could see that after everything you went through,” Dean said. 

“I'm gonna take a shower,” Cas said, walking to the bathroom he turned and crooked a finger at Dean. 

Dean smiled and followed Cas into the bathroom, they didn't lock the door just in case Kennedy had a nightmare, Cas pushed Dean up against the bathroom door and captured his mouth, Dean was surprised but let Cas lead he liked this the omega being in charge. 

Cas kissed down his neck, and his chest unbuttoning his shirt as he went dropping to his knees, unbuckling Dean's belt, Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, he smiled up at Dean and leaned into the touch, he kissed down Dean's happy trail pulling down his boxers with his pants. Dean was glad he had taken his shoes off when they came in the house. 

Cas kissed along the shaft of his cock reaching the tip he gave a small lick looked up at Dean, he smiled , Cas took the whole length in his mouth and started deep throating him, Dean moan, and let out a string ohs and oh fuck that feels good, he grabbed Cas’ hair, after a few minutes Cas popped off.

“Should turn the shower on,” he said turning towards the shower, Dean kissed down the side of his neck making sure he grazed over the scent gland on his neck, Cas moaned when he did it, this was different from when anyone else did it he want Dean to bite him, mate him, make Cas his. 

Cas pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor, Dean worked Cas’ pants off.

“Fuck Cas, your so wet for me,” Dean said, sliding a finger in Cas ass, he moaned. 

“Fuck me, alpha, please,” Cas said. 

Dean growled and pushed Cas forward lining himself up he slid in with ease, they both moaned.

“I'm not going to be nice,” Dean said. 

“I don't want nice, now fuck me,” Cas said, making a point by moving his hips forward and slamming back.

Dean smiled and started positioning himself in and out of Cas,

“Og fuck yes,” Cas said as Dean continued the hard pace. 

The only noise was heavy breathing, the sound of skin slapping the bathroom stunk of alpha and omega arousal, the smell of Cas’ slick was strong mixed with the steam from the shower Dean never wanted anyone the way he wanted Cas.

“Fuck, I'm gonna cum,” Cas breathed out.

“Me too,” Dean said through clenched teeth.

A few more pumps and Cas came hard going limp, Dean had to hold him up so he could finish his knot caught, he came deep inside Cas.

“Mm, that was amazing,” Cas said weakly.

“Yeah, it was,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Are you done fucking I gotta pee?” Kennedy yelled.

“Yeah, come on, we closed the curtain,” Cas yelled.

“I almost pissed myself,” she said, sighing at the relief.

“Sorry,” they said in unison.

“Night,” she said, closing the door.

They both started laughing. 

They both laid in the bed with Kennedy, Dean curled around Cas he sighed with contentment. 

The phone was buzzing on the table. Kennedy grabbed it.

_ “Hello, Jimmy?” she asked. _

_ “Yeah, it's me. I'm ok,” he replied, “I won't be home for a while, this job has me well I won't be home.” _

_ “Ok, Cassie and I are fine, be safe,” she said.  _

_ “I left a note for Dean in your bag make sure you give it to him, and he gets you suppressants.” _

_ “Ok, I miss you.” _

_ “I miss you too, I'll be home soon, I love you,” _

_ “Love you too.” _

She headed to their bag and pulled the note out of the pocket she opened it, it said he was going to be gone for a while and if Dean could make sure they got their suppressants, and if they did go into a heat to take care of them he left his information in case the pharmacy had any questions about a different alpha picking them up.

When Dean woke up, she gave him the note and crawled back into bed with Cas. They didn't have to work, and they never got to sleep in or be lazy. 

Dean smiled at them; they were adorable, and he was happy that Jimmy trusted him with his siblings.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas and Kennedy ran into the motel that their brother was staying at, he called told them he was hurt, they made their way to his room. Cas knocked Jimmy opened the door, he had two black eyes, a swollen lip, and a busted nose those were just the injuries they could see. 

“What happened?” Kennedy asked, leading him to the chair so she could look him over. 

“Cole happened; he blindsided me,” Jimmy said, wincing when Kenny lifted his shirt to check for more injuries.

“Did you call the cops?” Cas asked. 

“Yeah, he is being held without bail, and they are charging him with the murders,” Jimmy said, smiling at his siblings.

“About fucking time, some did something about that asshole,” Kennedy said.

“I told you I will always protect the both of you, I know… I lacked on that for a few years,” Jimmy said, pulling his shirt down.

“Jimmy, that wasn't your fault,” Cas replied, looking at his brother.

“I should have been there, it wasn't fair to you guys, I got a good family because I'm an alpha and you two got shit because of your omegas.”

“Let it go, we have, we are all together now,” Kennedy said. 

“You are right, whos hungry?”

Dean knew deep down it was wrong, really wrong that he was using the GPS on their phone to follow the twins, but he had to make sure they were safe. They said their brother called and that he had been hurt, but that's all they told him nothing more, he hopped in the car about fifteen minutes after they left to see where they were going, the twins ended up at a motel not too far from Dean's apartment, now he was slumped down in his seat hoping they wouldn't see him. 

They hadn't lied. They were with their brother like they said Dean watched them thankfully walk in the opposite direction of him towards the diner on the corner. Dean sighed. Maybe his last girlfriend was right; perhaps he is a bit obsessive when it came to his omegas. 

Dean drove past the diner and looked in the best he could the three of them were sitting at a table by the window, laughing, he wondered what they were laughing about maybe they were laughing about him making fun of him. He parked the car got out and headed into the diner he took a seat at the counter, luckily for him, this place wasn't too far from his apartment, and he went there often. 

“Hey, Dean, what can I get ya?” the waitress asked. 

“The usual,” he said with a smile. 

“You following us?” Cas asked, taking a seat next to Dean; a slight Russian accent slid out of Cas’ mouth. It always happened when they spent the day speaking their native langue.

“No, I didn't know you were here, I want some pie,” Dean said as the waitress poured coffee into his cup. 

“Come sit with us, Jimmy wants to talk to you,” Cas said. 

Dean let the waitress know he was going to sit with them, he picked up his coffee and headed to the table. He felt a little pain of guilt interrupting their lunch date. Jimmy had just gotten back from where ever it was that Jimmy goes when he leaves. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Dean asked. 

“Cole,” Kennedy said, sliding into the booth next Jimmy.’

Jimmy wrapped an arm around his sister and pulled her close. 

“I wanted to thank you for taking care of these two while I was gone,” Jimmy said.

The waitress set their drinks in front of each of them, Kennedy and Cas at the same time, opened their straw popped it in the glass and took a sip. 

Dean raised an eyebrow watching them he never noticed how in sync they are, every movement like a dance, Jimmy too watching the three of them blew his mind. 

The pie place in front of him was warm and smelled delicious, the sweet scent of cherry and sugar pulling Dean from his thoughts, Cas smiled at him and asked if he was ok, he nodded and said he was just thinking about work stuff. 

“Jimmy, what do you do?” Dean asked. 

“Pest control,” he replied, taking a bite of his burger. 

“You go out of town for that?” Dean asked. 

“I go where I am needed,” he said,

“Don't talk with your mouth full it's gross,” Kennedy said, scolding her brother. 

“Sorry,” he replied. 

They eat in silence for a while asking usual questions to fill the quiet, 

“You sticking around for a while?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, actually, I’m moving into the complex down the street, three-bedroom for all of us,” Jimmy said. 

“My complex?” Dean asked he didn't know there was a three-bedroom for rent.

“I believe so, that was Cassie can be close to you, and when I leave, you won't get in trouble for having them in your apartment,” Jimmy said, taking a sip of his drink. 

_ “Are you really staying?” Kennedy asked. _

_ “Yes, sis, I'm really staying I don't have work for a while. I got everyone, I think,” he replied, looking at Cas.  _

_ “He doesn't know anything other than what we want him to know,” Cas said.  _

_ “Good, keep it that way, I like him.” _

Dean was amazed at how easy they slipped back and forth between languages, Jimmy still sounded a bit rusty, and he didn't have a slight accent the twins did when they spoke. They finished their food and told Dean they would see him back at the apartment. Jimmy needed to sign the papers. 

Dean said he needed to go to the station anyway to get some work done. 

When Dean got to the station, he looked up Jimmy to see if he was telling the truth about what he did for a living something didn't sit right with Dean he didn't think that they would lie to him, but they didn't trust alphas. 

He was surprised to learn that Jimmy was, in fact, telling the truth that he was in pest control, and he was a conference the last three days. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Victor asked.

“Looking up their brother, something seemed off today, and I wanted to check,” Dean said, closing his laptop. 

“Cole attacked him ya know, he says it's the other way around,” Victor said. 

“Can I talk to him? Something is weird about all of this,” Dean said. 

Victor nodded, he went and got Cole from the holding cell. 

Dean was waiting for him, he was worse than Jimmy, one swollen eye shut, busted lip, and he was limping. 

“I'm not supposed to talk to you without a lawyer,” Cole said, his voice nasally from his nose being broken.

“I wanna know why you were following Jimmy,” Dean said 

“Dude is a serial killer and his siblings clean up after him, I have seen it with my own eyes, when I was a kid, my old man was a good man, those two they were fucked up when they came to live with us they would only speak Russian to each other stayed in their room,” Colle took a deep breath before continuing he looked at Dean pleading in his eye, “they snapped his neck before they threw him down the stairs, he was trying to talk to Cas and Kennedy came up behind him, I saw it.”

“How old were they at the time?” Dean asked. 

“Sixteen,” Cole said, sitting back in his chair.

“Kennedy doesn't weigh much now, and I'm sure she was less then, how would she be able to snap a man's neck?” Dean asked, almost wanting to laugh at the thought of tiny Kennedy trying to break a man twice her size. 

“I'm telling you what I saw, and the brother he started coming around a few weeks before that, it was creepy the three of them always moving and doing everything at the same time like some creepy ass dance,” Cole said shivering at the thought of the three of them. 

“Do you have pictures?” Dean asked.

“I did, but Jimmy took my SD card and smashed my laptop when he found out I was following him,” Cole said, but I backed everything up on a USB drive. It's in my bag.”

“Are you serious?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, man, checks my bag,” cole said. 

Dean jumped up and headed to get Victor; he couldn't believe that Cas and Kennedy were helping their brother murder people, but who knows, maybe it was true. 

Victor had an officer bring him Coles bag they checked the pockets and found the USB drive, Dean thought it was weird that Jimmy wouldn't look for something like this if he didn't want anyone to know what they were up to.

“You really wanna watch this? I know you and Castiel are together,” Victor said. 

Victor put the drive in the slot clicked on it, what popped up was not what they were expecting. 

Dean made his way back to the room where Cole was waiting.

“Did you find it?” Cole asked. 

“We found it,” Dean said, setting the laptop on the table to they both could see what was playing. 

“There are some great shots of Kennedy’s ass in here,” Dean said, playing the video they whole USB drive were just pictures of Kennedy with Cole photoshopped in with his arms around her, kissing her, her naked. 

“That's not mine,” Cole said. 

“So we can add stalking,” Dean said.

“I swear, I mean, don't get me wrong she's smoking, but she fucking nuts,” Cole said. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“You ever mess with Cas just playing around?” Cole asked. 

“Yeah, all the time, she's fine with it,” Dean said. 

“Does she yell at you in Russian? Come between you when you try to cuddle?” Cole asked. 

“No, the Russian thing yeah, but she yells at Cas too,” Dean replied.

“You are lucky she likes you,” Cole said. 

Victor knocked on the door, letting them know that Coles lawyer was there to talk to him, Dean grabbed his laptop and headed out. 

Dean decided he was going to do some more digging into their past. It couldn't hurt. There was a sealed file that Dean couldn't get access too under Kennedy’s name, he wondered what was in it that was so secret he could just ask her about it. 

He went to find Victor and see if he could access the files, Victor said no, and it was sealed because she was underage when whatever happened, happened. Dean nodded he was going to ask. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out whos leaving the gifts.
> 
> Cas gets possessive

Kennedy headed to Dean's apartment to grab her toothbrush and a few things she had left there, Dean had given her and Cas both keys so they could come and go as they please. There was a box sitting in front of Dean's door, she picked it up and opened it. 

It was a pie with and elaborate crust, Kennedy looked at it and headed to the garbage with it, there was no way she was going to let Dean eat food left at his door. 

“What are you doing?” the brunette woman asked. 

“What does it look like I'm doing?” Kenney replied back, tossing the box down the shoot. 

“I worked hard on that pie, and you go and throw it out. I make those special for Dean,” she said. 

“Ok, well, maybe you should tell him they are from you and stop leaving them on his doorstep like a creeper,” Kennedy said, pushing past her. 

“Dean is mine!” she said through her teeth, grabbing hold of Kennedy’s arm. 

“Let go of me, and if you have a problem speak with Cas, he and Dean are fucking,” Kennedy said, pulling away walking back down the hall.

“Dean would never cheat on me,” she yelled.

Kennedy shook her head and headed into the apartment to get her stuff she left Cas’ in case he wanted it there, locked the door, and headed back down to the new apartment.

Jimmy opened all the windows to get the smell of paint out, he smiled when Kennedy walked in. 

“Who the brunette chick three doors down from Dean?” Kennedy asked.

“Lisa Braeden, why?” Jimmy said, not looking at his sister, but on the TV, he was trying to mount on the wall. 

“She's the person leaving the treats outside Dean's door. She said she makes them special, and I really don't wanna know what that means,” she said, sitting on the couch. 

“I don't either, you going to tell Dean?” 

“I don't know, I figure Cas can tell him it won't be the last time she leaves food at his door,” she said. 

Jimmy nodded, “what about you? You got anyone you like?” he asked. 

“You know how I feel about sex and alphas present company excluded,” she said. 

“It doesn't have to about sex, maybe just a friend beside Cas and I,” he said before she could tell she had friends.

Kennedy stood and walked to the kitchen, get a beer out of the fridge, she sighed. Cas walked in the door. 

“Looks good, what's wrong, Kenny?” he asked, walking to his sister. 

“Nothing we were just talking,” she said. 

“Hey, what's with the crazy lady leaving food outside Dean's door?’ Cas asked, "she went off on me when I went to get my toothbrush."

“She's crazy,” Kennedy replied, handing Cas a beer. 

He double-checks and made sure Kenny was ok, she said she was and to stop worrying about her, she asked if he was going to tell Dean about Lisa leaving the food at her door he said he was going to and tell Dean not to eat any of it because Cas was pretty sure she was spiking it with something.

  
  


********************

“Hey, I got the results back on those cookies,” Victor said. 

“I'm going to die?” Dean asked

“No, but there was human DNA in them, slick specifically,” Victor said. 

Dean gagged and turned and threw up in the garbage can, that's the grossest thing he had ever heard in his life. 

“Who would do that?” Dean asked, rinsing his mouth out with the bottle of water he had sitting on his desk. 

“I don't know, no hits but I wouldn't eat anything else left at your door,” Victor said, with a bit of a laugh he could help it. 

“The twins have been throwing it out, Cas and Kenny both yelled at me, I got yelled at in Latin and Russian,” Dean said, smiling at the memory of Kennedy being so mad she could keep the languages straight. 

“Good, Trenton wants to talk to you again before he is transferred,” Victor said. 

“I'll do it, um eating someone slick?” Dean asked. 

“There's an old wives tale that says if you bake your slick into your intended favorite baked goods, they are supposed to fall in love with you,” Victor said 

“Great, now I have that to deal with.”

Dean stood and head to the door to go see what Cole wanted this time. 

He was shackled and handcuffed. He looked like they were getting ready to move him. 

“What is it now?” Dean asked. 

“I'm telling you I didn't do this, I have no reason too,” Cole said. 

Dean stood up, “recheck the names, check the names see what comes up,” he yelled. 

They had run the victim's names; nothing important came up, nothing that links them all together. Dean sighed when he looked at Victor,

“What does that mean, look at the names again?” Victor said. 

“I don't know, but it would hurt,” Dean said, he didn't want to be responsible for putting an innocent man behind bars.

Dean said he was going home, he would finish looking things over from there, and if it was Cole, he had to have a partner. 

When Dean got home, his neighbor was at his door, leaving a little box, so that's who was leaving the baked good with their slick baked in, Dean gagged at the memory, but he didn't want to upset her. 

“Hey Dean,” she said, a bit embarrassed she had been caught.

“Hey, Lisa, how are you?” he said. 

“I'm ok, those omegas you have living with you, who are they?” she asked. 

“They moved out, um well Cas is my boyfriend, and the other one is his twin's sister. 

“They are very rude, and I don't think they take excellent care of you,” she said. 

“They take care of me just fine, so you are the one leaving all the goodies,” Dean said, pointing to the box. 

“Yeah, here you got that girl throughout the other one I left.” she handed him the box. There was a pie inside. 

“Thank you. I should head in. I got a lot of work to do,” Dean said, trying to open his door. Cas exited the stairwell. 

Cas smiled at Dean and looked at the box in his hand and then at Lisa, he walked up to Dean, kissed him long and deep to prove a point, Lisa huffed and walked away.

Dean smiled as Cas pushed him into the house. Dean loved it when Cas took control. Attacking his mouth Cas lead Dean back to the bed, knocking him back, Cas climbed on top of him. 

“You are mine,” Cas growled, kissing down Dean's kneck. 

“Yes, I am yours, always yours,” Dean replied. 

Cas nipped at Dean's neck feeling possessive and need the alpha to know that Cas was not willing to share him with anyone. He didn't even bother undressing Dean he undid his pants, and Cas slipped off is own slick gushing down his thigh, he lined Dean up and sank down. 

“Holy fuu..” was all Dead could get out while Cas bounced on him. 

“Mine,” Cas said, moving faster and harder. 

“Yours… Fuck, all yours.”

Dean was not going to last long he could feel his knot starting to catch and so could Cas proving a point, Cas climbed off Dean, pulled his pants on and left. 

Dean flopped back on the bed, he was hard and so close, what the fuck was that? He did care. He liked that side of Cas. 

*************

Cas smiled as he walked back down the stairs to the apartment. 

“I gotta work tonight,” Kenny was saying as Cas walked in.

“Hate that you guys work there,” Jimmy said. 

“It's that or cleaning rich peoples houses,” she said. 

They both looked at Cas as the scent of slick it the both of them, Kennedy smiled know what he had just done to Dean, he didn't say anything headed to the bathroom to take a shower. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to unravel

  
Dean couldn’t shake what Cole had said to him, most people who kill people would never admit they actually did it. No one wants to be locked away from the world for the rest of their lives, but the way he said it and the USB drive, why would he tell them to look for it if he knew what was on it.   
  
He opened his laptop logged in to the police server. Dean figured the best place to start was with their family, the mother, and the father.   
  
Balthazar and Anna Novak, the search did turn up something interesting. The father had ties to the Russian mob; he was a bodyguard arrested a few times, the mother was a housewife. Nothing there really except there was a small note in the corner of the report from the officer that had interviewed the kids saying he didn’t believe it was the father. The kids seemed upset when he was arrested.   
  
Dean thought that was a bit strange, but they were kids, and kids were loyal to their parents no matter what, sometimes.   
  
He dug a bit deeper in the first Alpha Kennedy stabbed,   
  
Zachariah Adler, he too had ties to the mob he was a low ranking member, why did no one notice this.   
  
Cole Trenton’s father was just a regular guy, no ties to anything. Dean shook his head then looked up the name of the very first alpha that was reported missing, and they found the body weeks later.   
  
Michael Milton was the son of the leader of the Russian mob, Dean’s heart sank something was going on it wasn’t just alphas being killed, he looked up the rest of the names and cross-checked with mob ties. Why did Victor tell him this? Why was it kept secret?  
  
Dean headed to the station to talk to Victor. When he got there, he shut the door, Victor looked up.  
  
“Why did you tell me about the mob ties?” Dean yelled.  
  
“Keep your damn voice down,” Victor said, looking around, “so you want to cause panic?”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?’ Dean demanded.  
  
“needed to know, your twins are in it deep in it, they born into it,” Victor said.   
  
Dean rubbed his face in frustration; he was too involved; he was in love with Cas; he couldn’t lose him now.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I needed you to get close without raising suspicion,” Victor said.  
  
“So you used me?” Dean asked.   
  
“When you put it like that,” Victor said.   
  
Dean sighed and left the office he was going to talk to Cas himself about it fuck procedure fuck Victor case he needed to know what the hell was going on.  
  
**********  
  
Banging on the door, Jimmy answered Dean pushed his way in.  
  
“Hello to you, too,” Jimmy said.  
  
“Where is Cas?” Dean asked.  
  
“At the store with Kenny, why?”   
  
“I need to talk to all of you.”  
  
“About?”  
  
“I’ll tell you when everyone gets here.”  
  
Jimmy looked at him like he was crazy and headed into the kitchen came back with a finger of whiskey for Dean.   
  
“Here, calm down.”  
  
Dean blinked a few times trying to adjust his eyes the room was spinning, and his head hurt.   
  
“How much did you give him? I swear if you hurt him,” Cas whispered.  
  
“He’s waking up,” Kenned said.   
  
Dean tried to move; he looked down at his hands; he was tied to a chair he looked around; they weren’t in the apartment anymore.   
  
“What the hell?” he asked.  
  
“What do you remember?” Jimmy said, looking him over.   
  
“Your apartment, I need to talk to Cas,” he said, trying to focus.   
  
“You don’t remember attacking us when we came in?” Kennedy asked she had a busted lip and swollen eye.   
  
“I wouldn’t hurt you,” Dean said.   
  
Dean shook his head; he needed to talk to them about something he knew it. He couldn’t remember what it was Dean looked at Cas, he was sporting a bloody nose and bruises on his neck.  
  
“Can we untie you? You aren’t going to attack Cas again, are you?” Jimmy asked.  
  
“No I don’t remember, why?” Dean said, rubbing his wrists, “baby, I am so sorry.”   
  
Dean reached for Cas, he backed up, Kennedy stood between them.   
  
“You stay the fuck away from him,” she said, pointing her finger into Dean’s chest.  
  
“Cas,” Dean said tears in his eyes, looking the bruises on him.  
  
“Give them a couple of days,” Jimmy said, leading Dean out of the basement.   
  
Dean made his way up to his apartment, he was confused the last thing he remembered was taking a drink from Jimmy. Why would he attack Cas? And Kennedy she looked like she was just trying to protect her brother, Jimmy must have knocked him out he hand a bruise on his cheek too.   
  
Lisa was in the hall when Dean stepped out of the elevator.   
  
“Are you ok?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah, I will be,” Dean said, wiping his eyes.   
  
“Um, I made some pasta, and I made too much do you wanna come over and eat,” she asked.  
  
“Not tonight,” Dean said, opening his door.   
  
“Ok, well, let know, I always make more than enough,” she said as Dean shut his door.  
  
******************  
  
Kennedy looked up at her brother, Cas was moping around the apartment.   
  
“Cassie, you want me to sing to you?” she asked, opening her arms from him to sit in her lap.  
  
He sat in his sister’s lap she wrapped her arms around her their mother used to on a good day and started humming.  
  
Cas must have fallen asleep when he woke up to Jimmy banging on the bathroom door for Kennedy to come out, Cas rubbed his eyes.   
  
“What the hell is going on?” Cas asked.   
  
“She locked herself in there with a knife, she’s in one of her spirals,” Jimmy said.   
  
Cas sighed. She got like this sometimes like their mom did, only Kenny took it out on herself, not the people around her.   
  
“Kenny, it’s Cassie will you let me in?” he said through the door.   
  
The lock clicked. Jimmy looked at Cas, “you gotta be soft when she gets like this, yell does nothing,” he said as he opened the door.  
  
She was sitting on the floor blood going down her arm from where she cut it; Cas sighed, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she kept repeating it over and over again.   
  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, I let him get to close,” Cas said.   
  
“But you love him and us… I… what we did,” she cried.  
  
“Hush we can talk when you feel better,” he said,   
  
“No, Cassie, I’m gonna fix it ok, I’m gonna tell him it was me, it was all me, and then you can be with him and not have to worry,” she pleaded almost frantic.   
  
“You will not, you know what would hurt me more than anything in this world?” Cas asked,  
  
“No,” she said in a small voice.  
  
“To lose you,” he said, pointing to her. “I love you more than anyone, you and Jimmy are my only family, and I will not lose you, you hear me.”  
  
He pulled Kennedy into his lap and rocked her until she fell asleep, Jimmy took her and laid her in his bed, covering her.  
  
“Has she been taking her meds?” Cas asked.  
  
“Yeah I just refilled it, I think she feels bad about you and Dean,” Jimmy sighed.  
  
“I hate when she gets like this, I’m going to patch things up with Dean in a couple of days,” Cas said.  
  
Jimmy nodded and looked at his brother, “what happened to her?” he asked.   
  
Cas took a deep breath he shook his head he really didn’t know she was excellent, and then one day she snapped, she started talking about killing people who had wronged them and their father.  
  
“Cas man, did she kill mom?” Jimmy asked, “you know I’m not going to treat her any different I love her just as much as you do.”  
  
Cas went to the couch. They never talked about what happened that night. Jimmy was a friends house, Cas and Kennedy were home their dad was in the living room watching something on TV. Kennedy had done the dinner dishes, and Cas put them away.  
  
“You remember how mom was,” Cas said.  
  
“She was hardest on Ken,” Jimmy said.   
  
“She started yelling at Papa about how he spoiled us, and we never did anything right, you know, mom,” Cas said.  
  
Jimmy nodded following along, he didn’t really wanna know, deep down he already knew the answer, Kennedy was more like their mother than she wanted to admit.   
  
“Mom, slapped papa, and Kenny she went off attacked mom, I tried to stop her, papa he just watched in shock,” Cas rubbed his face.   
  
“So Papa took the wrap?” Jimmy asked   
  
“Yeah, told me to protect Kenny no matter what, we told her Papa did it so many times she believes it,” Cas said. He hated lying to his sister like that, but it was for her sanity.  
  
“Great job I did there,” he scoffed.  
  
“That’s not your fault, that one is on me, I shouldn’t have pushed you guys away in high school. I am sorry about that,” Jimmy said.   
  
“It’s fine. We are all together now, and we both keep Kenny safe from herself and the law.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit!

It had been two weeks since the incident as Dean referred to it; Cas wouldn’t answer his text or phone calls, but Dean didn’t blame him. He treated him like every other alpha they had been with. He didn’t even remember why he was there in the first place.  
Dean looked at his phone and threw it on the couch he stayed home the past few weeks working on cases he didn’t wanna got to the office. Dean didn’t wanna see anyone, Lisa kept stopping by to check on him bring him food, which he promptly threw out once he closed the door. Dean didn’t know if it was her for sure, but the only slick he wanted in his mouth was Cas’.  
There was a light knock on his door. Dean sighed.  
“Lisa I… Oh, hey Cas,” Dean said.  
“Can I come in?” Cas asked.  
“Yes, yes,” Dean said, backing up making room so Cas could come in.  
Cas looked around the apartment was a mess, beer and whiskey bottles everywhere, take out wrappers.  
“Cas, I am so sorry for what I did,” Dean said, reaching for Cas and then stopping himself.  
“Kennys not doing too good, she’s upset about what happened,” he said.  
Dean sank on the couch. He felt like the biggest asshole.  
“I came to see if we could work things out,” Cas said.  
“Cas I attacked you, I hurt you, and you wanna work things out?”  
“That wasn’t you, you were high or something.”  
Dean laughed when Cas said that he really didn’t know what came over him, he was crazy, right? They talked about what happened Dean apologized, again and again. He didn’t even remember why he was in their apartment in the first place, Cas told him that it was ok that it was behind them now and they could move on.  
“We will just take things slow, and Kennedy should be happy know,” Cas said.  
“Will she talk to me, I need to tell her I didn’t mean to hurt either one of you,” Dean said.  
“I will talk to her, I gotta get back, we will make dinner soon,” Cas said, placing a light kiss on his lips.  
Dean missed that, and his smell, Dean, growled a bit. Cas smiled and left.  
*********************************************  
Cas walked into their apartment. Kennedy was curled up on the couch with a bottle of Vodka.  
“Ken, you ok?” he asked.  
“No, eto byl ya, eto byl ya, I killed Mama,” she said, her voice thick with tears and terror.  
  
“No, it’s was Papa. He did it, I told you,” he said, taking the bottle.  
“No, I remember I had the candlestick thing in my hand, Cassie what did I do?” she asked.  
“Nothing Sis, nothing.”  
Jimmy stuck her with a needle she passed out.  
“We can’t keep doing this, she needs help or to see Papa,” Jimmy said  
“Papa said to keep her away from him, he loves her, but she needs to believe it,” he said, covering her with a blanket.  
Jimmy shook his head. They hadn’t seen their father since the day their mother died, he thought it would be good for them to see him get some closure. Still, at the rate Kenny was going, she was going to end up in the hospital, and there was nothing that Jimmy or Cas could do to stop it.

Kennedy woke up in a better mood forgetting all about what they were talking about. She asked why the Vodka was out as she put it back in the freezer; they said she drank some before falling asleep. She nodded and went to get ready for work.  
***********************  
Dean got a phone call in the middle of the afternoon from the hospital told him he needed to come down and pick up Kennedy she had been in a fight. Dean hoped in his car, calling Jimmy and Cas no answer.  
“Son of a bitch Cas, pick up,” Dean said, dialing again.  
He pulled up to the hospital, he ran in asked about Kennedy the nurse showed him back.  
She was lying in bed; her eyes closed.  
“Ken?” Dean asked.  
“I defended myself,” she said, pulling the blanket around her.  
“You wanna tell me what happened?” Dean asked.  
“She attacked me, Dean I swear I didn’t mean to hurt her,” Kennedy said with tears in her eyes.  
“Hurt, who? Sweetheart, tell me,” Dean said, pulling her into a hug.  
“Lisa,” she whispered.  
Dean pulled back and looked at Kennedy what did she mean, Lisa, what the hell happened?  
“Lisa, she showed up at the club; she was screaming,” Kennedy said, sniffing.  
“Miss, we need to speak with you,” the officer said.  
“I think you should wait for her brothers to get here,” Dean said.  
“Where is Cassie?” she asked.  
“I'll call him again.”  
**********************  
Cas and Jimmy sat down behind the glass after the four-hour drive to see their father, which Cas thought was a horrible idea.  
He finally walked up and sat down.  
He picked up the phone, “boys, wheres your sister?” he asked.  
“She had to work,” Cas said.  
He nodded, “why are you here?”  
“She’s starting to remember we can’t keep her in the lie,” Jimmy said.  
“I’m glad you still remember the Latin I taught you, kids,” Balthazar said to Jimmy.  
“Papa, what do we do?” Cas asked.  
“Let it play out how is supposed to, love her even with all her faults,” he said, hanging up the phone.  
Cas sighed and followed Jimmy out, they went to the locker and picked up their phones they both a had a bunch of missed calls.  
Jimmy called Dean back,  
“Shit we are coming, take her home if you can,” Jimmy said.  
“What happened?” Cas asked.  
“Kenny killed Lisa.”  
***********************  
“Dean?” Cas called out when they got back to the apartment.

  
No one was there, but the door was open, it looked like there was a struggle.

“Cas, you don’t think?” Jimmy asked.

“Oh, no,” he said, running out of the room, Jimmy right behind him.

They got to the basement Kennedy and Dean was down there, Dean strapped to a chair Kennedy had one of Jimmy’s guns.

“Kenny, what’s going on?” Cas asked, entering the room slowly.

“He knows, Cassie, he knows, and you lied to me,” she yelled, “you lied to me.”

Dean looked up at Cas terror in his eyes.

“What did he say to you?” Jimmy asked.

“He said, It was me, wasn’t it? All the alphas, I did it,” she said, looking terrified.

Jimmy strolled around hands up when she pointed the gun at him; he was trying to get around her, but she was alert, and that wasn’t going to happen.

“Yes, it was you,” Cas said.

Kennedy dropped her arm as the weight of the situation hit her, she had killed all the alphas. She didn’t even remember doing it, it was like a dream you remember having, but you can’t remember the details.

“Why?” she whispered.

“They hurt you, they hurt you badly,” Jimmy said.

“I don’t… how…” Kennedy asked.

Cas stepped closer to her she raised the gun, he backed up.

“Papa?” she asked.

“Protecting you, Kenny, he loves you, it was never him it was Mama She would come to you in the night do things. Papa tried to get us out, but MMama she was clever. She always found us,” Cas said.

“The alphas, why… why don’t I remember?” she asked, “don’t touch him,” she yelled a Jimmy as he tried to untie Dean he backed away.

“You blocked it out, we were separated for a while, and they used you Ken, but Jimmy and I, we found you,” Cas said, “we tried to keep you safe, we told you what we needed to,” he added trying to calm her down.

“I hurt people,” she said.

“It’s ok, we can get you help,” he said, walking closer to her.

She put the gun under her chin, Cas tackled her to the ground. the gun went off.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end!

“Here the thing you have to remember, not everything was unicorn kisses and rainbows the way we grew up, Kenney killed mama, and we lied. We lied for a good reason, and we knew it was wrong to keep it from her, but how do you tell someone that they killed their own mother? Ya know? So we lied, and we thought if we got her some medication, she would get better, and she was a long time,” Jimmy told Victor.

“What happened to her? Why doesn’t she remember?” Victor asked.

“They said her brain is broken or fractured you’ll have to ask Dean the technical name for it, she blacks out.”

“Tell me what happened after your mom died, and your dad went away.”

“Kennedy and I were picked up by some of Papa’s friends. They said they would take good care of us just like Papa did. they didn’t they took Kenny and locked her up they used her and beat her, drugged her until she went willingly with them.” Cas rubbed his face before he continued. “Michael, the first one that died, he, uh, she was his favorite,” Cas took a deep, shaky breath Jimmy rubbed his back to comfort him. 

“I could hear her screaming, blood-curdling screams, and when she came back, it was like nothing happened. She was her usual happy self.” Cas wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“And after that, what happened,” Victor asked. 

“We were separated for a while, and then put back together at Cole’s. His father was awful, he did things to her, and I couldn’t stop it. Kenny killed him too. I took the wrap because she already killed the other one, and it would have looked bad, and I could lose my sister again,” Cas said. 

“I understand that, and when Dean attacked you?” Victor asked. 

“He didn’t, Jimmy slipped something in his drink to make him forget why he was there, we did it to each other,” Cas replied looking towards the two-way glass hoping Dean would forgive him.

“You have to believe us; we were just trying to protect Dean from Kennedy, at least the other side of her. She really was a sweetheart the kindest, and she never did anything to deserve the way she was treated,” Jimmy said, sighing. 

Victor nodded told them they still had immunity to any prosecution as long as they continued to tell the truth. Jimmy and Cas agreed they told Victor what happened after Cole’s dad was killed. The group home thought it would be good the separate Cas and Kennedy for awhile. They were sent to different houses and lost touch for a while when Cas heard about the first alpha that was killed he thought it was weird, so he looked into it.

The hotel let him look at some footage of the night Michael died, who he was at the bar with that’s when he saw Kennedy and found her. 

Ever since then, Cas and Jimmy cleaned up after her making sure there was no trace of her after she left, and the next morning it would be on the news, and she would have no idea that it was her who did it.

************************

Dean pulled up the apartment complex, Kennedy had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. She looked down at her. She was beautiful like Cas, he thought to himself, he was still amazed at how much they resembled each other. He gathered her up and carried her up.

Kennedy woke up as soon as they got in the elevator she stayed close to Dean not wanted to let go, he opened the apartment door. 

She sat on the couch. Dean brought her a glass of whiskey, she thanked him.

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

“I will be, once my brothers get here,” she said, taking a sip. 

“Kenny, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” she said with a smile. 

“The night your mama died, where were you?” he asked. 

“I don’t really remember why?” she asked, setting her glass down. 

“The officer who wrote up the report said you were acting strange, and you got very upset when they took your dad away,” Dean said.

“What are you getting at?” she asked a slight change in t h way she was sitting told Dean she was getting angry. 

“I wanna know an I won’t tell anyone, did you kill your mama?” he asked.

Kennedy smiled a smile Dean had never seen on her; it wasn’t her a completely different person. 

“Yes, I killed mama, she was horrible to papa and us,” she said, “you wanna know what else I did?” she climbed into Dean’s lap. 

“Kenny, maybe we should wait for Cas and Jimmy to get back,” Dean said.

“I know you want me, it’s ok Cassie won’t mind,” she said, trying to kiss him.

Dean pushed her off. It made her angry; she jumped on him, smashing the glass over his head, hitting him just right to knock him out. 

Dean came too strapped to a chair, how did she manage to drag him down there he thought to himself.

She was yelling at Cas that he had lied to her about killing their mom and all the alphas. 

Kenny stuck the gun under her chin, it went off when Cas tackled her to the ground she was screaming to let her go let her kill herself and be done with it she didn’t deserve to live after what she did. 

Jimmy untied Dean and told him to call the police. It was over his sister who needed help.

**********************

“How she doing today?” Balthazar asked the doctor when he went to visit Kennedy.

“Ok, she’s still only speaking Russian and Latin, but it’s a good day,” the doctor said.

_ “Papa,” Kennedy yelled, spotting him.  _

_ “There, my sweet girl, how are you today?” he asked.  _

_ “Better now that you are here, Cassie and Dean stopped by,” she said.  _

_ “I know they told me, you have to speak English to the doctor’s little one,” he said.  _

_ “They are stupid, they say I killed people, Papa, why would I do that?” she replied.  _

Balthazar sighed. He should have taken better care of his baby girl. Still, here they were Kennedy locked in a facility for the criminally insane. 

_ “I miss Cassie, when can I come home?” she asked.  _

_ “I don’t know yet, but I am working on it,” he replied, tears in his eyes.  _

_ “Don’t cry, Papa. will you sing for me?”  _

Balthazar nodded, she climbed in his lap he sang the song he would always sing to her when she was upset or tired and couldn’t sleep, as he rocked her. 

***********************

It had taken months before Dean would talk to Cas again, not that Cas blamed him after what had happened with Kennedy Cas was surprised when Dean showed up at his door wanting to talk. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you, and I know what happened with your sister was not your fault,” Dean said.

“We are sorry, we thought we were doing the right thing,” Cas said.

“I would have done that same thing for my brother. I get it,” Dean responded, “We should eat dinner.”

“I would like that I missed you,” Cas said.

“Ok, my place eight?” Dean asked. 

“Definitely," Cas replied, a smile spreading across his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed the story and i think I covered everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
